Before the boy who lived
by chp2000
Summary: Have you ever wondered where it all started? How Voldermort came to power, how James and Lily ended up married, how Peter went from being a close friend to a traitor? It's all in the story, Starts in the Marauders' first year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my story! I'm planning for this to end at the death of Harry's parents but it's not even close to being finished yet and I'm posting the first few chapters on fanfic to see what you think of it, whether I should continue or not. Please review! If you've read my other fanfics you'll know I'm review mad! ) Thanks again! Enjoy! **

**September 1st 1971**

The whistles were blowing, frantic parents were calling to their children, abandoned trunks lay strewn across the ground next to a vast red steam engine. The Hogwarts Express sparkled before eleven-year-old James Potter's hazel eyes. "There you are!" His parents arrived, panting and carrying his trunk. "The train leaves in five minutes!" He and his parents exchanged farewells along with the usual 'be good's and 'have fun!' No need to say that... James smiled happily. He was finally going to Hogwarts.

Sirius Black had been dumped at the station along with his cousins Andromeda who was in her seventh and final year, Bellatrix, who was in her fifth year and had just been appointed prefect, and Narcissa, entering her first year too. Out of all his cousins, Andromeda was probably his favourite. Though a Slytherin like Bellatrix she at least didn't scowl at the sight of him. Narcissa was pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes but her looks were a complete contrast to her fiery personality that unfortunately Sirius knew only too well.

Remus Lupin was to put it simply, terrified. He had never been surrounded by so many people. Though none of them would pay him any attention. He would be lucky not to be seen at all... "Don't worry, they'll never know." His parents whispered as they hugged him for the last time. Maybe he would be able to lock himself in the bathrooms every full moon. Dumbledore the recently appointed headmaster had said they would make arrangements. Remus felt a warm appreciation to Dumbledore for letting him attend Hogwarts at all, when no other Headmaster would ever risk it... What if he accidentally... But the thought was too much. Shivering all over, he dragged his trunk onto the train.

Peter Pettigrew was delighted to have been offered a place at Hogwarts. After failing the many hundreds of magic tests his parents had put him through, they had given up all hope and had booked him into the local school without second thoughts. He was a short and rather chubby boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes, which lingered on the train as his parents bade him goodbye and waved him onto it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! Luckily this is longer! **

James Potter made his way down the train, pausing occasionally to peer into compartments. All of which were full so far. Upon reaching the end of the train he gave up and sat on his trunk in the hope that there might be some other misfits.

Sirius Black had a compartment with his cousins. Bellatrix's newly appointed boyfriend another greasy slimeball he thought was called Lestrange and some weed of a first year with greasy hair and pale skin. He had a feeling the first year's name was something Snape. Narcissa had spoken of him before. "Anyone up for a game of Gobstones?" Sirius suggested. There was no reply. He wouldn't really have expected anything else from children of dark Slytherins like his parents. He wasn't like them though. He hoped...

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Bellatrix's slime questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Slytherin." Sirius muttered to the ground. Slytherin was a cauldron full of evil; slimy power crazed pure bloods he wanted nothing to do with really. Like he had a choice.

"Excellent." The slimeball straightened up. "Best house there is. Your cousin has fine taste Bella."

Bellatrix glared at Sirius who smiled sweetly back. He didn't know how long he would be stuck in a compartment with these gits for... Not long he hoped. Bellatrix was still in a bad mood about her owl, which she had been given for being made a prefect. Sirius had miraculously managed to name it 'Trixy's messenger' (a name he knew Bellatrix hated to be called). She had tried to change it but it would answer to nothing else. He had then trained the jet-black owl to use Bellatrix's bed as a toilet. The memories of it still made him double up with laughter.

Remus Lupin had been hoping against hope he could have a carriage to himself. No such luck. He reached the end of the train to find a young looking boy with messy black hair sitting on his trunk smiling at him. Smiling? At him, Remus Lupin? What should he do! Was it a sneer or was he really actually smiling? "Hi." The boy said. "I'm James Potter."

Peter had tripped over in the jolt the train started with. A couple of older students laughed as they swept into a carriage to his left. He got to his feet, blushing and spotted two boys at the end of the train. One had messy black hair and the other had pale brown. They had to be first years. Peter stumbled towards them. Maybe they'd help him find a carriage.

Sirius shoved his wand at slimeball fifth year who had requested to see it. "Ah yes. A fine make." Sirius shuddered as slime ball laid his grubby fingers on it. Now it would have to be cleaned again. Sirius glowered and wiped his wand on his robes as it was handed back to him.

"Thanks." He growled, gripping it tightly in his hands.

"A little too light. The most powerful wizards have dense wands. Shorter too. Yours is good for magic but not for..."

BANG

"SIRIUS!" Screamed Bellatrix.

It took him several seconds to realise what had happened. He looked up and tried to stifle a laugh. He failed dismally. His wand had fired at slimeball's face and what appeared to be Bubotuper pus had somehow managed to coat his face. "Speak to me! Speak to me!" Bellatrix was crying. Andromeda was trying not to look amused; Narcissa had her hand over her mouth. Bellatrix turned to Sirius, looking ready to kill. "I'll get you back for this!"

Sirius though he'd better run for it, so he left the compartment and raced down the train, almost colliding with three boys, all of whom looked about his own age. Sweeping his dark hair out of his face, Sirius drew his grey eyes from one, to the other, to the other.

"Hi." The boy with dark hair greeted him. "Where've you come from?"

"Down there." Sirius waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the noise, to which many prefects had already responded.

"Cool! What did you do?" The boy asked.

"It's a long story. Have you found seats?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Nope." Peter said. "I'm Peter by the way..."

"There are only a couple of people in that compartment there." Remus offered timidly.

There were two boys. They did not look much older than they did. "Let's go introduce ourselves shall we?"

"No." Was the response they got from the boys.

"But all the other carriages are full and-"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" The beefy one with dark hair grunted.

"Slytherins." James hissed at Remus and Peter.

"But..."

"Clear off!" Shouted the other.

"Hey look what I've found!" The three others followed James down a long winding corridor.

"It's just the toilets you idiot." Sirius laughed.

"No... Look at this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, keep reviewing! I love getting reviews! Good, bad or just plain ugly, I don't care as long as they're reviews! Thanks again for reading! It is much appreciated! ) (Sorry this next chapter is so short but it didn't make sense to continue it much longer... Anyway, it makes my story look bigger) **

"How d'you know how to do that!" Peter asked in awe over Snape's yells.

"A bit of practise with my Dad's wand." Sirius said.

"Amazing!" James was laughing. "Can't wait to see his reaction!"

"You won't have to wait long!" Sirius said.

Out came Snape, completely drenched and a look of purest loathing on his face. Sirius had jinxed the toilet...

"You! You evil... you..." He spluttered.

"Finally! You've washed! That's the first time in how long again?" Sirius grinned at the look on Snape's face. "When Snapey got flushed down the toilet, he began to-" Sirius sang but was cut off by Snape's second words.

"I washed last week!" He shouted indignantly, wringing out his robes. "I'll get you Black!"

"Wow! I never knew there were so many puns with your name!" James said laughing.

"Shut up Jamsie."

"What's going on?" Inquired a bony-faced student. The badge twinkling on her robes pronounced her prefect.

"They! They..." Snape spluttered.

"Sirius jinxed a toilet." Peter laughed.

Sirius stepped on his foot.

"Ow! Why did you step on my foot?"

The prefect raised her eyebrows. "You're Andromeda's cousin aren't you?"

Sirius nodded. The prefect was no doubt a Slytherin. Then Andromeda had friends in Ravenclaw...

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to speak with your new head of house about this. And please be quiet on the train." She turned round and marched down the corridor, robes swinging.

Sirius smiled sweetly at Snape who glared and stormed off after the prefect. "Looks like we've found ourselves another friend..." Sirius said grinning at James.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4 

The train ground to a halt and the masses of students piled off to be greeted by carriages.

"D'you think they pull themselves?" James asked Sirius curiously.

"Probably." Sirius said climbing into the nearest one.

The carriages dropped them off at a large lake, by which a huge man was standing and calling. They traipsed over to him as he told them they would be sailing across the lake in boats. "And that," The man who had introduced himself as Hagrid shouted as they sailed. "That's bin planted this year! It's called a whompin' willow!" James caught sight of some first years in the boat next to their own. They had their heads together and were pointing in awe at Hagrid.

The students stared at the tree. Sirius and James did not appear remotely interested. They were lounging about in the boat, leaving Remus and Peter to paddle. "Ouch! Something bit me!" James yelped.

"Isn't there a giant squid in there?" Sirius leant over the edge eagerly. James quickly withdrew his hand from the lake.

"Sirius, would you mind not leaning over so much because you're tipping up the boat!" Remus called.

"Wait a minute! I think I see it! Can you steer to the left a bit?" Sirius leant over further.

"But we're going to..." Remus never finished his sentence.

SPLASH

Sirius gave a lunge at the squid and the boat capsized. The four of them were immediately drenched.

"Oh well done Sirius." James gasped. The water was freezing.

"Sirius! James!" Remus panted. "I don't think Peter can swim!"

"Well you should have weighed it down on the other side rather than leaning over to have a look too!" Sirius growled at James. The pair of them swam over to where Remus was holding Peter and the side of the boat.

James heard screams from the other boats and saw Hagrid's turn round. He and Sirius grabbed the boat too.

"What d'you think yer doin'!" Hagrid yelled, picking them out of the water and throwing them back into the boat.

"The boat capsized." Peter explained nervously.

"Yer I can see that!" Hagrid said grumpily and pushed their boat over to the side where they clambered out, completely sodden.

"Now the sorting is a very important event." Said a tall witch with her hair in a very tight bun. "My name is Professor McGonnagal and I am head of Gryffindor house. I suggest you tidy yourselves up before entering the Great Hall." She eyed James, Sirius, Peter and Remus accusingly before striding into the Great Hall, the first years following her.

The ceiling of the Great Hall twinkled with stars. "Ooh!" Gasped the students upon entrance. "But where's the troll?" A small girl with red hair and green eyes asked nervously.

James noticed that there was a patched and frayed hat sitting on a four-legged stall. That must be the sorting hat his parents told him about. The hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Many hundred years ago,_

_I said to you before._

_Hogwarts founders walked among us, _

_In total they were four. _

_Said Gryffindor; the boldest were the ones mighty and just,_

_Said Ravenclaw, the cleverest, to teach them we must! _

_Said Hufflepuff; I'll have them all! I won't have favourites from the throng,_

_Said Slytherin; the ambitious ones will take over once I'm gone. _

'_Tis quite extraordinary I thought this year,_

_Firm friendships quickly fall,_

_We'll be replaced instead,_

_Young Godric said, _

_By a symbol of us all. _

_For the four were anamagi,_

_Distinguished just by this,_

_Though they needed to choose an animal, _

_One the students all would miss. _

_Young Salazar decided that a snake would be quite good,_

_Rowena thought an eagle would mark right where they stood._

_Helga didn't seem to mind, a badger seemed alright, _

_And Godric chose a lion, brave enough to fight._

_The Hogwarts crest, above the rest,_

_They left just that you see,_

_To rule the school just like them all,_

_I presume that would be me. _

The hall rang with applause as the hat closed its mouth.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stall." Professor McGonnagal told them.

"Abercrombie Olwen."

James watched Olwen Abercrombie perch nervously on the stall, waiting for the hat's decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It roared after what seemed like ages.

A girl with blonde curls and dark eyes was made a Slytherin. James presumed this girl was a relative of Sirius judging by her surname. Sirius became a Gryffindor after a very long silence. The Slytherins were the only ones who didn't clap. A couple of girls in green almost fell of the bench and they stared at Sirius until he sat down.

'Evans, Lily' became a Gryffindor, as did 'Fawcett, Larisa.' Remus Lupin was pronounced a Gryffindor too, though James couldn't see what was remotely brave about him. Peter was also made a Gryffindor, after what seemed like ages.

Finally, James was called forward. _'hmmm, yes... you are a difficult one. Great courage, brains too... oh yes very much so. Ravenclaw would suit you well... You are loyal indeed too... but I think I'll put you in the house that's exactly right.' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

That night, in the Gryffindor dormitory, James lay awake thinking about what Dumbledore had said to them that evening. 'For those who are adventurous and brave, the Forbidden forest this year is not out of bounds...' A great deal of muffled whispered had greeted this news. A fourth year opposite them had said the Forbidden forest had been forbidden for years. And what were all the rumours about Hagrid being in danger about? James knew from that day on that there was definitely more to Hogwarts than what met the eye.

"Potions is a complex thing... Very complex indeed. You are either a true potions maker or a lazy, sloppy dunderhead." Professor Gryllus breathed at them. Sirius and James laughed. "Potter... What did I just say?" The professor walked to the back of the classroom.

"Erm..." James scanned the dungeons.

"You're a dunderhead! You're a dunderhead!" Sirius was hissing frantically.

"You're a dunderhead?" James offered. "No wait! Sorry! I'm the dunderhead..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter." Professor Gryllus glared at him. "And I expect you to pay a bit more attention in my class or risk my displeasure!"

James stuck his tongue out at Professor Gryllus's retreating back. Peter sniggered and Remus sighed. Sirius was clutching his sides with laughter.

The first potions lesson was still on Sirius's mind as they headed out to the grounds for their Care of magical creatures lesson. "Welcome students!" Professor Kettleburn shouted above the noise. "Welcome to care of magical creatures! Now this is my first year here so to be perfectly honest... I'm just as nervous as you are!" He looked around as though expecting them to laugh. He was quite a short man with glasses and long greying hair that was tied in a ponytail.

Professor Kettleburn handed each student a peculiar creature he called a 'Conata.' "They do bite!" He warned the class. James watched the greasy boy named Snape cradle a bleeding finger. He turned to Narcissa Black and began hissing angrily to her. They turned to Sirius who had placed his Conata on his shoulder. Sirius waved.

"She's not too happy with me right now is Cissy." Sirius said to James in an undertone. "Ever since I became a Gryffindor. Bet she's just jealous though." James didn't really think so somehow. He picked up his own creature with difficulty. It's chubby brown legs kicked frantically at him. It was quite cute really. A bit like a rabbit but with short ears and a very long nose.

"Ouch!" Peter's hand was dripping with blood.

Professor Kettleburn scuttled over to them. "Do be careful!" He warned at Sirius who had been the first to feed his Conata. It was nibbling greedily out of his hand.

They were introduced to several more teachers in the afternoon. Professor Flitwick in Charms, Professor McGonnagal in Transfiguration and a ghost named Professor Binns for History of magic. Then there was a new one named Professor Lavite for astronomy. She had deep blue eyes and dark hair. "How old d'you reckon she is?" Sirius asked James staring at her in awe.

"C'mon! She's like thirty!" James laughed. "Sirius! You're looking through your telescope the wrong way round again!"

Soon September was over and the cold Autumnal weather started to kick in. Leaves scattered the grounds, fog crept in and out of view and Remus left to see his sick mother again. "I swear! I'll be back for Monday." He said on Saturday afternoon as they bid him goodbye. There was one person who did not seem remotely cheerful during their first month at Hogwarts though.

"Please stop that James!" An exasperated Lily Evans snapped. Sirius, James and Peter looked up. They each had armfuls of crispy brown leaves. They looked guiltily at Lily's leaf scattered Charms book. "I'm trying to finish my homework here! Weekends may mean fun to you three but to those of us who want to pass our end of year exams they don't." Lily turned to her Blonde friend called Maria Shakklebolt and they began discussing the wand flick required to make objects move again.

"Spoil sports," James said but he was staring at the girl with green eyes. She was so stunning he dropped his armful of leaves.

SPLAT! "I'll get you Sirius!" James yelled and picked up another handful. As the sun went down they did not notice Remus and Professor McGonnagal vanish into the Whomping willow.

Professor McGonnagal left him alone inside the tree. It was a house like place. Though in his first visit here it had already been torn apart. What once had been a cosy living room now was shabby and the chairs were ripped. Dry blood still caked the ground as Remus sat down on a frayed floral chair and waited to transform.

He had been bitten four years ago. He remembered it so clearly... He and his family were having a bonfire. Remus had wandered into the forest next to their house in search of firewood. He had wandered further and further, picking up several strips of wood as he went. The trees behind him were darkening there was a menacing growl... Remus felt a sharp pain on either sides of his head; he doubled up, screaming. It was happening... He was beginning to transform. "Remember who you are!" He shouted for the last time before the wolf took over. He was sprouting hair, ears poked out of his head, his four legs fell to the ground and he howled. It was so painful to transform. It was agony beyond everything he had ever felt! He was a wolf now; the young boy who had stood nervously, waiting for the full moon to rise was gone. He knocked chairs flying as he raced around the house searching for blood. The wolf growled. It smelt blood. It smelt blood. It smelt... It came to a halt; there was no one else there. The wolf needed to bite, to scratch, anything! It was breathing fast. Heart pumping so quickly... The wolf bit itself. Warm, fresh blood oozed out of the wound, trickling down its leg. It needed more! Another bite, more blood was devoured. The wolf ignored the pain; it bit and scratched again, and again. Veins were coming gradually clearer but the wolf did not care. It was in agony, but it needed more blood, more, more...

"D'you think Remus will let us visit his mum with him one day? I can be caring to ill people!" Sirius said indignantly as James snorted.

"Yeah right! Perhaps he needs some time alone with her." James said. "Maybe she's really ill."

"We know she's really ill." Sirius said impatiently.

"You know what I mean." James said sadly.

"Do you think we should ask him?" Peter piped up. He had been attempting to finish an essay on Bubotuper pus and was crossing out his words frantically. "Does this have to be in for tomorrow?" He asked them weakly.

"Yep, 'fraid so!" Sirius said in mock concern. "Wait, what's that you're writing? Bubotuper pus? Who'd want to write about that stuff?"

"I think we should keep quiet." James decided. "If he feels like telling us then great, but don't push it. Here, copy mine." He said thrusting his essay at Peter.

When Remus returned to the Gryffindor dormitories on Sunday, his face was scratched and his arm in bandages.

"What happened to you?" James and Sirius asked him at the same time.

"Oh, I fell over on the way back." Remus said, turning away from them.

James and Sirius exchanged glances but said nothing. James appeared quite interested in the girls by the fire, chatting excitedly. Lily Evans was amongst them; she had not spoken to James since he had 'befouled her homework' with a pile of leaves. Not that she spoke to him anyway, unless they were forced to work together. James often found himself staring fixedly into those beautiful eyes. Her red hair hung gracefully round her shoulders as she stroked the white owl in her lap.

Sirius was tracing James' gaze. "Lily Evans! I never would have guessed!" Peter and Remus looked up.

"What? No! Sirius..." James turned to Peter and suddenly became very intent on explaining how to distinguish an aranea from an araneant.

"Yeah James, she really is a sight for sore eyes!" Sirius pressed on.

"Sirius!" James snapped. "She's not bad looking though is she?"

"She's ok. If you like that type." Sirius made a face.

"What d'you mean 'that type'?" James looked up but Sirius said no more on the subject.

"James! Which one has the red stomach again?" Peter was tugging on his robes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A strange thing happened on Wednesday. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus entered the Great Hall for Breakfast to find it buzzing with whispered conversation. "I heard he's seven feet tall!" A scared looking first year was saying to another.

"I heard his fingers were seven feet long!" Another one hissed back.

"Nah, that's a rumour." A third said knowledgeably.

"Hey, what's going on?" James asked Bertha Jorkins, who had got up from the Hufflepuff table and was passing them.

"Don't ask me!" She laughed. "I don't tend to read the Daily Prophet. I just heard from what Florence was telling Abigail to pass on to William that a dark wizard has been killing muggles and they can't catch him. Everytime they try, he vanishes. They're not sure who it is, but no doubt they'll be back in Azkaban before William dates Annabel!" Bertha walked out of the Great hall.

"Sounds like my Dad." Sirius joked. "Not that he'd kill muggles... Just, the way he talks about them!"

"C'mon we'd better go, we're late for potions as it is." James muttered. The four of them headed towards the dungeons together.

"Hello," Professor Gryllus hissed as they sat down. To the professor's disappointment they were not late.

They said nothing, watching him carefully. He prowled up and down the classroom again. "Yesterday, a wizard was killed." He breathed. "Do any of you know who that wizard was?" He stopped at James' desk. The class was following him with their eyes.

"Yes Professor." Came a girlish voice from the front. All heads turned towards her.

"Well, Miss Black, could you tell me who it was?" Professor Gryllus said coldly.

"Anthony LeStrange." She said, lowering her head.

"Indeed." Professor Gryllus said. "Now, none of you will know who he is but he was a great man. He rid the world of so much scum! He was more than that, he was my cousin."

The class held its breath. "I, I'm sorry Professor." Narcissa simpered.

"You should not be the one apologising." Professor Gryllus said icily. "James Potter, could I see you after the lesson please?"

James stared at Gryllus as the whole class gaped at him. James was of course sad to hear of Gryllus' family loss but why did it concern him?

Professor Gryllus had never been nastier. "What do you call this?!" He roared at James during the lesson. "It's supposed to be pearl not grey! Start again!"

James looked angrily into the dregs of a Slytherin boy's potion, which was a violent shade of blue but Professor Gryllus merely frowned at it. "Head down James! Here comes trouble!" Sirius hissed.

James stared at his potion but- "Potter! Why is this vile mess still here? It is a disgrace to wizard! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor!"

"WHAT!" Shouted James and Sirius at the same time. Remus was staring at Professor Gryllus and the girls were looking scared. The Slytherins entertained.

"A further ten points." Professor Gryllus smirked.

"You- You evil! Foul!-" Sirius and James shouted at him.

Professor Gryllus, instead of looking angry or upset, smiled even more. "Well now, this is a nice excuse for me to meet your parents isn't it Potter. Yes, I've been wanting a word with them... And you Black, you be careful you don't stray in Potter's dangerous path."

It was lucky perhaps that the bell rang then, else James himself had no idea what he might have been provoked into doing. All he knew is that he hated Gryllus to the bone and nothing anyone said could change that. "Nice lesson Potter, wasn't it." Severus Snape breezed out of the dungeon. James made to race after him but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I think not." James stared up into the face of Professor Gryllus.

"See you in the common room," Sirius whispered before vanishing.

"Come with me Potter," Professor Gryllus said. He walked through the classroom, down a corridor and into a room James supposed was his office. "Sit down." He ordered.

James did so and looked round. There were many peculiar jars lining the windowsill, caged animals and a skeleton of a huge bird. "I have brought you here to talk about my dead cousin." Gryllus breathed as he sat down too.

"What about him?" James blurted out.

Gryllus raised his eyebrows. "Manners Potter." He said silkily. "Now, do you know by whom he was killed?"

"No." James said truthfully.

"Your parents." Gryllus muttered. James stared at him. He was lying, he had to be! His parents would never kill another human; they would rather die themselves!

"It's not true!" James said, heart pumping very fast.

"Oh yes it is." Gryllus' sunken eyes seeped into James'. "And they received much fame and fortune from it. Yes indeed, this is just the beginning of their reign of terror though. They will continue to-"

"You're lying!" James growled. He would have heard about it if his parents had done such a thing.

"I am certainly not." Gryllus said folding his arms. "But I would advise you not to turn out like your dear parents. You have potential of doing just that. I sense it already. You James Potter are as much a murderer as them."

"What! I'd never-" James felt awful. Much as he hated the potions master, and it sounded like his cousins was from a similar mould, he wouldn't even dream of murdering him! It would be the last thing he's do. Did Professor Gryllus really think him capable of such a thing? People often told him we was like his parents but he was not like them. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Seriously!" Sirius laughed. "And you believed him? You are so thick sometimes Jamsie!"

"They bought me a new broom last week." James said bitterly. "Probably with the money they got from... it."

"Wow! I'd love a broom!" Peter said in awe.

"Sirius, I think it's true." Remus said quietly. "No one can fake that. No one."

Sirius fell silent. James looked at Remus carefully. There was definitely more to him than he had first thought.

"Wish I knew what your patronus is Lupin." Sirius grinned as they headed to Defence against the dark arts with Professor Quibly. A friendly man with light hair but peculiar yellowish eyes. He had spent the first few lessons talking about what they would be doing in first year.

"What's a patronus?" Peter asked.

"Yeah but that's like NEWT level!" Remus laughed.

"I bet I could do it." Sirius boasted.

"What's a patronus?" Peter asked again.

"It's an animal." Sirius said briskly. "What d'you reckon yours is Jamsie?"

"Don't call me that!" James snapped. "I dunno... Maybe a. leopard."

Sirius snorted. "Bet you anything you're a skunk. What about you two?"

"A wolf." Remus said quickly before he could stop himself. He blushed and looked down at his bag.

"I think I'd make a good goldfish." Peter said. "I don't mind small spaces, I like the colour orange..."

Sirius and James groaned. "So what about you Sirius?" James asked as they entered the classroom and took seats at the back.

"A dog." Sirius said without thinking.

"Hello first years!" Beamed Professor Quibly. "Now, today... Um..."

"Go on! Ask him!" Sirius and Peter prodded James.

"Why me?" James hissed back.

"We all know you're his favourite!"

"I am not!" James glared but raised his hand all the same.

"Ah! Excellent! Yes Mr Potter?" Professor Quibly smiled at him.

"Erm, Professor, I was wondering... could you tell us about patronuses?"

Professor Quibly stared at him. "Why would you want to know about patronuses?" He asked.

"Because they're interesting. My parents told me once that if you ever want to know who you are, look at your patronus." James' heart sank upon talking about his parents. He remembered they were murderers and lowered his head.

"Well... alright but I think I'll be wasting my time." Professor Quibly said reluctantly. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" Without waiting of an answer he raised his wand, closed his eyes and bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He lowered his wand and a vast white camel trotted round the room before vanishing into nothing. "I could ask for volunteers but I don't think..."

"We'll do it!" Sirius shouted excitedly. "Please!"

"You've got to think of something happy!" Professor Quibly told them as they stood at the front of the classroom, wands out. "I really don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm wasting my time!"

"Got one." James said quickly.

"Me too!" Chorused Sirius and Peter.

Remus had not moved at the call for volunteers. He remained seated, watching his friends closely.

"Alright then, after three. One, two, three!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Shouted James and Sirius together.

"Expectant patronus!" Peter stammered. Shooting out sparks.

Sirius produced white vapour but from the tip of James' wand erupted a distinguishable shape. It was some kind of deer...

"It was a stag." James said triumphantly that evening.

"It was a deer." Sirius said in a bored voice. "A lousy deer. It means you like skipping in forests."

"Does not." James snapped. "You're just disappointed it wasn't a slug. Anyway, why don't you try again?"

Sirius pulled out his wand. "Ok, I'm thinking of that time I dyed Narcissa's new dress purple." Sirius said, grinning. "Um, what was it again? Oh yeah, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The vapour appeared again, hovering above the ground before vanishing.

"C'mon think of something happier!" James urged. "How about the time you enchanted Snape's robes to fly up every time he came in view of that cow Lucinda Elstrotter?"

Sirius laughed and raised his wand again. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The vapour appeared again, slightly more distinguishable than before but still unrecognisable.

"How about the time when..." James racked his brains.

"When we were sitting out by the lake. Peter was being chased round the Whomping willow by peeves, I was doing my homework and you two were chatting about all the fun you had that month. You two were so happy then. Don't you remember how James nearly fell into the lake when you told him about Snape's nose Sirius?" Remus looked up at them.

Sirius and James smiled at each other. Not grinning like Siamese cats, not smirking, not laughing, just smiling. "Yeah. That was happy Remus." James said wistfully. "Go on Sirius."

Sirius smiled again and raised his wand for the last time. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A vast shaggy dog erupted from the end. It raced round the common room to shrieks from the students and came to rest at Sirius' heels before vanishing as James' had done.

"Wow! I wish I could do that!" Peter exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next few days past as the previous few had done. James had adopted the nickname 'prongs' due to the exceptionally large antlers his stag (which he took the liberty of producing every evening) bore. "Well fine." James snapped after Sirius had introduced his nickname to a group of chattering first year girls who giggled madly and asked 'prongs' if he'd teach them how to produce a patronus. "But you'd better watch out Sirius or you might find yourself landed with the nickname 'flea infested scruff ball.'

"I do not have fleas!" Sirius growled. "I wish I knew what Peter or Remus' are..."

Next day, James was summoned to see Professor McGonnagal by a pompous Gryffindor prefect who had earned herself many unflattering nicknames by the four. "What have you done now James?" Lily Evans asked in exasperated tones.

"Nothing!" James said indignantly. "Well, not that I know of..." He looked at Lily and grinned. He began to wonder when she would get the message that he believed her to be the most attractive girl at Hogwarts.

Lily smiled back. "See you later then." She said and went over to join some other Gryffindor first years who were having a game of gobstones. This was certainly an improvement. She was actually talking to him like another human... Perhaps he really did have a chance with her...

James arrived at Professor McGonnagal's office slightly panicking about what she had in store for him. "I haven't done anything wrong!" He spluttered at the look on McGonnagal's face as she opened the door to her office.

"I should hope not." Professor McGonnagal said raising her eyebrows and pointing him into her office. "I have just been informed by Professor Gryllus that Mr Black has deliberately exploded another rotting root potion into the face of a certain Slytherin boy. I do hope you had nothing to do with this?" She questioned, eyebrows soaring yet higher.

"No of course not," James said smiling slightly. He did not need to be told who the Slytherin was.

"Well I brought you here to show you something." Professor McGonnagal explained as she sat down opposite him, pushing a piece of parchment in his direction. "This arrived today. It is a letter from your parents."

James took the letter, looking at McGonnagal. He was not sure anything they could possible say could change his mind about them...

_Dear Minerva,_

_We are writing this letter for reasons you can probably imagine owing to the rather accusing letter from the Potions master Professor Gryllus. We feel very strongly about the situation this places our son James in who we did not imagine would find out as he is still to young to understand the situation As it is however, Ludan Gryllus told him and this puts us in an uncomfortable position. Perhaps you could explain to him that our lives were at risk, we are aurors and Anthony LeStrange was a vicious murderer. We do regret what happened of course and please explain this to our son. We are writing this because we doubt he will pay much attention to a letter from us to him. _

_Many thanks,_

_Mr and Mrs Potter_

James looked up at Professor McGonnagal who was watching him closely. "Well? How do you feel about this?" She asked him.

"I..." James did not know how he felt. This hardly made up for their behaviour in the slightest, but if their lives were at risk... "What's an auror?" He asked at last.

"It is a dark wizard catcher." McGonnagal replied briskly. "They are often very well respected witches and wizards. The wizarding world is very thankful to your parents."

Thankful to the, for murder? James was still thinking about this as he made his way back to the common room.

"Prongs!" Sirius leapt on him as he entered.

"Don't call me that!" James tried again.

"Rubbish! I know you like it really! So how was it?" Sirius asked, bouncing round him like an overexcited puppy.

James heaved himself into an armchair and told them what had happened.

"Well..." Sirius said at a loss of what to say. "Well hopefully they'll fire Gryllus for this!" He looked at James' expression. "You're not annoyed at them are you?"

"Sirius!" Remus said in exasperated tones. "Do you have any feelings whatsoever? What do you think!"

"Well, I don't think I would be annoyed. Better dead than alive really..." Sirius said.

"Well, I don't know." James muttered. "It'll take time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame your parents James!" Peter said smiling nervously.

A day before Halloween, Sirius discovered yet another nickname for yet another victim. "Good morning Snivellus!" He said cheerily to Snape who, gnashing his teeth with rage turned to a fellow Slytherin boy and began spitting furiously insults about the four. The name had evolved from a famous potions lesson with the rotting root potions. Instead of screaming insults at them as his face began decomposing, Snape merely sat down, put his head in his hands and began to cry.

"C'mon Sirius, enough is enough!" James said angrily after potions.

"Well it was funny!" Sirius chortled.

"I didn't think it was particularly funny actually." James said coolly. "Now he's going to spend then next week in the hospital wing. You're going too far."

James' sympathy for Snape, or Snivellus quickly evaporated as he approached them that evening.

"You'd be nothing if you weren't good at quidditch!" Snape had informed James while Remus and Sirius watched him race round the pitch on his new broomstick while Peter kept a look out for teachers since first years were not strictly allowed their own brooms.

"I'll tell Gryllus about your broom!" Snape tried. (Gryllus was Slytherin's head of house.)

"I'll tell Gryllus about your long nose, now push off." Sirius growled.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius as Snape stalked off. "You and your insults Sirius! I wonder how long it'll be till you get a nickname too... How about Snuffles? I've got a toy dog called snuffles." Remus was still looking peaky from the full moon but had almost returned to normal.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah right! Snuffles?" He grinned up at James who was waving frantically to get their attention, then went into a spectacular dive.

"He's so talented isn't he?" Remus sighed.

"He's not bad..." Sirius said smiling. "Anyway Lupin, I've been meaning to ask you, how come you only visit your mother when there's a full moon?"

James had landed without them noticing and was hovering near the stands catching snippets of their conversation. "What's this about full moons?" He laughed as he placed his broomstick on a seat.

"About Remus visiting his ill mum." Sirius explained.

"Well you don't exactly like moons do you Remus?" James said. "I mean, you're always really miserable round them and you..."

"I've got a name that'll cheer you up whenever we say it! Moony!" Sirius chortled.

"Very funny Snuffles." Remus said though he was laughing.

Peter was running at them. "Look out! Flitwick's on his evening stroll!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

James lay awake in his dormitory that night thinking about what Dumbledore had said almost two months ago about the forest. He had a naturally curious mind and whatever Dumbledore was talking about must have been important. He wondered vaguely how many other students would be thinking about this too...

"Snuffles!" James hissed at the red velvet hangings next to his. Sirius drew back his hangings, moonlight streaming in through the window by his bed and illuminating his face.

"What?" He mumbled.

"D'you think we should try and find out about the..." James began in a whisper.

"Forest." Sirius finished. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too."

"Ahhh! No! Don't! Go away! Don't eat me!" James and Sirius turned to the bed at the far end of the room where a frantic looking Peter was becoming entangled in the hangings that he had brushed apart in his sleep.

Sirius snorted. Remus sat up and drew his hangings back too. "What's going on?" He mumbled sleepily. "C'mon its like 2 am!" His head hit the pillow again.

"It's 1:30 actually." James said casually. "So what d'you think of it? About the forest?"

"Nothing." Remus said quietly. "I don't think we should go into the forest at all."

"What?" Yelped James and Sirius together while Peter began moaning.

"I... I, you two can go of course. I just can't come with you... I don't like the creatures in the forest if you must know. They... they see me as a threat to them." Remus finished weakly.

"Nah, it wouldn't be the same without you. You're the clever one." Sirius said lying back in his bed again.

"I'm not actually." Remus muttered. "You two are more than I'll ever hope to be." He smiled weakly and Sirius and James grinned at each other.

Neither of them said any more about the forest the next morning at breakfast. It became clear that Remus, (or Moony as he was becoming frequently called, even by passing students) had no inclination to talk about it.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Sirius said happily. The four, who were almost as festive as the Great Hall's decorations were draped in spider webs, had realistic false bats hanging from their hats and had each sprouted an enormous pair of fangs. Snape had scoffed at their decorations and had said openly to Narcissa that her cousin looked as though he had just journeyed into the forbidden forest, been bitten by a vampire bat who left several of its young on him, stumbled across the rumoured large spiders who too had taken a bite out of his left arm.

"So what are you dressed as Snivelly?" Sirius retorted loudly. "Either a vampire who doesn't wash his hair or a witch with an incredibly long nose..."

"Nice one Snuffles." James said sarcastically as Sirius grinned.

"I, Black, unlike you, do not wear fancy dress costumes to the breakfast table. Narcissa has been talking about you I hear. Last Halloween she discovered a horde of spiders in her hat. I wonder how they got there? Or how about that puddle of slime on the doorstep? Dear me, you really do know how to trick people Black!" Snape said in falsely impressed tones.

"You'll find a spider somewhere else if you don't shut up Snape!" Sirius spat through gritted teeth.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "If I see a single spider today, I shall be informing Professor Gryllus it was you who put it there. You watch it Black! And you Potter."

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to get detention for putting a spider in the Great hall!" Sirius laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it. Especially if Potter here is involved." Snape suddenly did something very strange. His head jerked suddenly and he clutched his forehead as though burned. He was staring at James and said suddenly in his usual drawling tones. "I bet you're too scared to go into the forbidden forest." And with that he slithered back to the Slytherin table leaving James and Sirius staring at each other.

"He knows something." Remus said darkly that morning as they sat by the common room fire.

"He can't." James said thoughtfully.

"D'you think he just wants us expelled?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, reckon so."

"Well, what do you think about it?" Remus asked them.

"I think we should do it." James said with a determined expression on his face.

"Me too." Said Sirius.

"Are you coming too Moony?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." Remus said, fidgeting with the sides of the armchair he was sitting in.

"Let's do it tonight." James said. "While everyone's at the Halloween feast. We won't be missed."

"Ok." Agreed the other three.

**Please let me know what you think, if you say it's absolutely rubbish then that's ok, I won't continue it but I just wanted to know what you thought. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm carrying on because I don't think people want to read incomplete stories… Is it just me or is that true? Thanks for reading!**

So that evening while the rest of the Gryffindors were heading down to dinner, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter slipped down the marbles staircase and instead of turning left into the Great Hall, the proceeded to the door in the entrance hall. It creaked open and the four of them strode out into the night sky. It was a slightly chilly night but clear. The moon shone down on them, Remus glanced up at it fearfully.

"C'mon Moony! It's only a moon!" James grinned as they past the Gamekeeper Hagrid's hut.

At last they reached the entrance to the forest. James secretly thought it would have appeared less daunting in the daylight but Sirius had already pulled out his wand and strode in. James followed him, and Remus close behind too. "Er… Snuffles!" Peter called nervously. "Is it… I mean can… I stay and keep watch for you?"

James looked at Sirius who looked both exasperated and amused. "Are you a Gryffindor or what!" Peter's eyes fell to the muddy grass. "Fine, fine. Just don't blame me if McGonnagal finds you." Peter hovered by the first tree for a moment then settled himself by Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

James, Sirius and Remus proceeded without him. "Maybe its better anyway." Sirius said knowledgeably. "I mean, he's not likely to help matters is he!"

"Peter's just taking a while to… settle in." Remus said.

"Hey Snuffs, What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" James asked, peering around curiously.

"Dunno, strange things… Like creatures or plants or… Oh I dunno!" Sirius laughed striding on further and deeper into the forest.

"Do spiders count?" Remus asked as several scuttled past them.

"Yeah ok." Sirius said vaguely. James couldn't help noticing that Remus' eyes were darting round nervously and for some reason kept looking up at the sky.

Then suddenly there was a distinct sound of movement. "What's going on?" James asked, staring around him but there was no sign of anything. There was a rustle of leaves. It was getting closer but there was nothing to be seen…

"Ignore it… Probably a deer or something…" Sirius said though slightly nervously. There was a definite sound of feet then a voice…

"What are you doing here humans?" A voice screeched from nowhere. It was impossible to say whether it was human or not or whether it was male or female. Whatever it was its cries send owls flying from the branches they were perched on.

There was nothing to be seen but the voice had seemed so close… No one spoke. All three of them remained rooted to the ground.

"I asked you what you were doing here," The voice screeched again like an out of tune violin. "You are trespassing into my forest. I do not like trespassers. This forest is mine!"

Then they saw it, creeping out from behind a tree, a bandy legged, tall green… well it was hard to describe it but it had razor sharp teeth, big bulging eyes and webbed hands.

"Er… Hi." James said nervously.

"You have not answered my question." The thing pressed.

"We…" James continued in an unnaturally high voice. "Well it's hard to explain… We… Er… we sort of got lost."

"How very sad." The thing screeched again. "I don't suppose you know who I am?"

All three of them shook their heads. The green thing looked enraged. "Well I am master of the forest, kingdom of the grounds of the learning area! I am working for my master… I am feeding him information on the one he fears above all others! My name is Nuptio. King of the forests."

"I… It's very… Nice to meet you." James said.

Nuptio the 'green thing' was spared answering by another rustle of leaves. Severus Snape arrived panting at the scene. He stood, clutching a stitch in his side; pointing accusingly at them and glaring fit to burst. "Wh-what are you doing here!" He glowered having not yet seen Nuptio.

"Another human! I will not have this!" Nuptio bellowed in the same screechy tones. "I am giving you one more chance! I do not like interfering and prying! I wish to remain alone with my master! Out! And if I ever see you again…" He left his sentence hanging and disappeared.

"Well, that was nice. Better go…" Sirius said still staring after the thing.

"You going Snuffs?" James asked. "I thought you were staying to see what else was here!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Snape drawled.

"Oh bog off Snivelly!" Sirius snapped. Snape glared at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" James asked him accusingly.

"Your mind's not hard to read Potter. One look at you this morning and I knew where to find you. It appears you knew of my thoughts so you left that oaf to guard. D'you really think he would stop me Potter?" Snape laughed. "Isn't the Forbidden forest out of bounds? Or did I mishear Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yeah you misheard him." Sirius said bluntly. "Well, I dunno, maybe your ears were all greased up because of your hair."

"What Sirius is trying to say is…" Remus began but James cut across him.

"Hey Snivellus, if its out of bounds for us it is for you too!" James retorted.

Snape smirked and pulled out a slip of parchment. "I think you'll find you're wrong there Potter." He said flashing the parchment at them.

It has Professor Gryllus' clearly distinguishable writing scrawled across it that read : _I hear by give Severus Snape permission to be in the forbidden forest on the evening of the 31st October to find me some Bundimun secretions for my class on Monday. Professor G Gryllus _

James scowled at Snape. "That's fake. Why would you wand Bundimun secretions anyway? They're deadly! Why did Gryllus ask you anyway?"

"Gryllus wanted to chose someone reliable, who was unafraid of danger." Snape said darkly.

James snorted. "And look who he chose."

Snape pulled out his wand faster than either of the other three had time to react. "Conjunctiva!" He shouted at James who brought a hand to his face, gasping in agony and sunk down to the ground.

"You'll pay for that Snivellus!" Sirius shouted. " Engorgio!" Snape's nose began to swell rapidly until it was longer than a flute.

"Diffindo!" Snape shouted at Sirius who ducked. The spell hit Remus whose robes were splattered in blood instantly from the cut in his left arm.

"Diffindo yourself!" Sirius shouted. The spell hit Snape's nose. James was still sprawled on the ground clutching his right eye and Remus was pressing his robes onto his cut to no affect. "Haha! No Gryllus to save your next now Snivelly!"

It was lucky perhaps that what happened next did happen. There was a rustle from the trees suddenly and though nothing had been in sight before, Professor Gryllus emerged from the trees, silvery cloak draped over his left arm.

"Well!" Sirius said suddenly, hastily stuffing his wand back in his pocket. "Talk of the devil!" He grinned falsely at Gryllus who wasn't fooled.

"Finite Incantatem." He said in powerful tones. James withdrew his hand from his very red and swollen eye and stared up at Gryllus nervously. Snape's nose shrunk and Remus and Snape's cuts stopped spurting blood. All four of them were staring at Gryllus as though transfixed. It was then that James noticed Peter lurking behind Gryllus. "Lucky really, Mr Petigrew told me exactly what's been going on…" He grinned nastily. "I know your reason for being here Severus…" He drawled then raised his eyebrows at the others.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" Sirius said defiantly. "We've as much right to be here as you!"

"Well kindly explain why the forbidden forest is indeed called the forbidden forest then." Gryllus hissed.

"Dumbledore said it wasn't forbidden this year." Sirius argued.

"Dumbledore was not referring to first years." Gryllus said nastily. There was a second rustle and then, emerging from the shadows stood, framed between two trees, Albus Dumbledore. He was by far taller than Professor Gryllus and his appearance, long white beard and hair gave him a powerful look, far more than grimy Gryllus in his frayed robes.

"It's a shame I had to miss the feast really…" Dumbledore said casually. "But really Giles, I am a qualified Legilimens as I reminded you when we spoke about…" Dumbledore glanced quickly at James but said no more.

"What's that got to do with anything Dumbledore?" Gryllus said, but he looked slightly fearful.

"I have told you what I think about these boys and no, I wasn't referring to older students only. Thank you Mr Black, Potter and Lupin and thank you Mr Petigrew, for standing up to Professor Gryllus, that must have taken great daring." Peter looked down at his feet miserably. "I will be awarding Gryffindor house 25 points each. Well done." Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled as he looked at them. "Now, I suggest you all go up to the hospital wing. I am risking more than my life staying here so… you don't mind if I disperse do you Professor Gryllus? I really must return to the feast." With a sweep of his cloak Dumbledore was gone.

"Wish I could do that…" Sirius said. "See you Snivelly!" He called after Snape who had left angrily with an equally livid Gryllus.

"So… What are we supposed to do about old what his name?" James asked thoughtfully.

"Who, Snape?" Peter asked timidly. He had been avoiding their eye during the walk out of the forest.

"No dungbrain! Nuptio!" Sirius said.

"Let's drive him out!" James said firmly.

"How?" Remus asked thoughtfully. He did not appear as anxious as he did earlier. He had also stopped staring at the moon.

"What's the matter Moony?" James asked him as Remus almost looked at the sky, then stared at the ground again.

"Nothing." Remus said quickly. "I'm absolutely fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**This is quite an important chapter so don't skip it!! I don't have any reviews to reply to yet… But please review!!!**

**Chapter 9**

November went fairly quickly and towards the end of it, the wintry weather had arrived at last. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter arrived clutching scarves at the next quidditch match (Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff) to cheer their team on. Sturgis Podmore, a fourth year beater was soaring round the pitch to showers of applause. A couple of Slytherins a few seats down were booing. Lucius Malfoy, an unpopular seventh year amongst them.

"C'mon lets hex him!" Sirius hissed as Malfoy leapt to his feet and joined in cheering as small Hufflepuff chaser Freya Davis fell of her broom.

"Did you hear Ludo Bagman's been selected to play beater for the Wimbourne wasps?" James asked the three of them excitedly.

"I know now." Sirius said, half laughing as Davis frantically began spinning round on her broom. "It's like she's cursed." Sirius said.

"Yes." Remus said. "And I think I know who's doing it." He was looking straight at Malfoy's back.

"Incarcerous!" James said at Malfoy. Thick ropes at once wrapped round Malfoy and Freya Davis scrambled onto her broom again.

"Look at Dolohov!" James said laughing. "How did he get to play beater? He's as thick as two short planks."

"One short plank will do." Sirius said laughing. "I'm amazed he knows which end of the broom to sit on!"

"He's nice!" Remus said but he was smiling. "You really shouldn't judge people by their abilities."

"You're a fine one to talk Moony!" Sirius said. "You know you're really not going to pass your end of year exams if you don't do your homework!" Sirius mimicked. "Honestly Lupin, d'you know how frustrating it is having you as a friend?"

Remus smiled to himself and stared up at the sky. Madam Opkins had just blown her whistle and the match began. "I'd hate to be flying today!" Peter said as a chilly breeze swept past them. Gryffindor was ahead by twenty points to ten.

"I wouldn't mind." James said grinning, though he wrapped his cloak round him tighter as another gust of icy wind came again.

"Ah no!" James and Sirius shouted loudly as Davis intercepted the quaffle and scored. "Hey, look at Malfoy!"

Lucius Malfoy was still struggling to loosen the ropes but to no avail. "Well he shouldn't screw with players then," James said shrugging as looked up at the sky again. The two seekers were darting round the pitch searching for a flutter of golden wings. Hufflepuff were ahead but something strange was happening to Antonin Dolohov. His broom was jerking about as though trying to make him fall.

"It's not a Slytherin…" Remus said scanning the stands. "It's not a teacher… I can't see who else it would be." Sturgis Podmore had caught a bludger and appeared to have stunned it since it was not moving. Sturgis was not the only player who was looking nervously at Dolohov. Davis who once again was in possession of the quaffle had paused in mid flight and even the seekers were not moving as fast.

Most people in the stands were now staring at Antonin Dolohov. James saw Dumbledore converse quickly with Professor McGonnagal. He stood up and took out his wand but too late. Dolohov had fallen. Everyone watched as Dolohov soared through the air as though in slow motion. Eventually he seemed to have hit the ground but James couldn't see over the heads of the other onlookers. Dumbledore was racing down to the pitch looking panic stricken. "Can you see anything?" James hissed at Sirius who was taller.

"No," Sirius said standing up and craning his neck. "There's no one there. He's gone."

It had been a week since Dolohov's mysterious disappearance. His parents had stormed up to the castle to speak to Dumbledore but as far as they heard, Dumbledore knew no more about it than the students did.

"Madam Opkins says she saw him fall but when she looked down he wasn't there!" A third year said knowledgeably. "I didn't see him either and I was at the front!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat outside by the lake one snowy December morning. They were all eagerly awaiting the Christmas holidays except Sirius who appeared rather upset about the fact that his close friends would be away for the holidays. "I think I'll stay at Hogwarts." He said as he tried to charmed another snowball to follow Snape.

"No luck mate." James said grinning. "With the snowballs I mean. McGonnagal put an anti-levitation spell on our wands after Snape went snivelling to her last week, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Sirius said. "I bet you wingardium leviosa will work," he tried it but no luck. "Damn!" He said angrily. He picked up the snowball and lobbed it at Snape's back. "Bullseye!" He said grinning.

Snape got to his feet and walked briskly into the castle. "Better go before he gets grimy Gryllus…" James said swinging his bag over his shoulder. Remus was attempting his transfiguration homework under a tree but he too got to his feet and left the grounds hurriedly with the others. "I'll ask my parents if they'll mind me staying with you Snuffles." James said as they proceeded up the marble staircase. "They'll understand."

Sirius' face lit up excitedly. "Thanks prongs." He said grinning.

The next few days past as the previous few except Sirius and James had detention with Gryllus to look forward to every night ever since Snape had told Gryllus they had been attempting to turn him into a human snowman. "Sometimes I wish I could turn him into a human snowman." Sirius said out of the corner of his mouth scrubbing another glass container so hard the glass shattered.

"Careless work as usual Black." Gryllus said, pointing his wand at the shards of glass that mended themselves at once. Gryllus was lounging at his desk, watching them work and occasionally marking papers. "So, Potter." Gryllus said looking up. "Heard anything about my cousin?"

"No." James said through gritted teeth as he began scrubbing a glass case.

Though Gryllus was on the opposite end of the dungeon his voice was perfectly loud and clear. "Things are changing. Aurors are being killed by a certain powerful man and his followers. So tell your dear parents to watch out."

"I'll do that." James muttered.

"Yes… They'll be next on the list they will… Cruel, heartless, murderous people they are."

James turned to another small glass container with something slimy and blue inside it. "Very… very cruel indeed. Not even a trial Potter. And they received many thousands of galleons for it too. Evil money it is Potter… Evil."

James wasn't aware of doing it, he wasn't aware of Sirius' voice hissing 'Ignore him, ignore him…' All he knew was that at these words he had grabbed the glass container and threw it as hard as he could at Gryllus' twisted face.

The glass shattered. Gryllus screamed. There was blood everywhere and whatever the blue thing was it seemed to be attacking him. "AHHH!" Gryllus screamed. James stood horror struck by what he had done for a minute then he and Sirius tore out of the dungeon, raced up several flights of stairs, dashed down the corridor and pounded on Dumbledore's office door.

Dumbledore opened it and upon seeing James and Sirius' panicked faces looked at once concerned. "What happened?" He asked looking from one to the other.

"Professor Gryllus! In the dungeons! He's being attacked by… by something blue and slimy!" James gabbled, leaving out the part about how the blue slimy thing had made contact with Gryllus' face in the first place.

Dumbledore frowned then said. "Meet me there." He vanished. James and Sirius raced back down to the dungeons again.

"What were you thinking!" Sirius said in awe as they proceeded down the stone corridor to the dungeons.

"I dunno!" James said. "I just… he was just…"

"It was all his fault! He threw it at me! I was just talking then…" Professor Gryllus was sitting at his desk. Whatever the blue slimy thing was it had gone and a blood stained Gryllus was panting the details to Dumbledore.

Anger surged through James at the sight of Gryllus "What d'you mean just talking?" He shouted. "You were insulting my parents!"

"James, please calm down." Dumbledore said in an annoyingly peaceful way. "I know all of us can lose our tempers sometimes…"

"What d'you mean Dumbledore! He threw a glass container at me and all you can say it 'I know all of us can lose our tempers?'" Gryllus was breathing heavily and his eyes were screwed up in pain.

"Please allow me to escort you to the hospital wing Giles. Let us not discuss this here." Dumbledore tried.

"I'll get you expelled Potter!" Gryllus shouted. "You'll see! You'll go the same way as your rotten parents!"

"Giles, if you cannot calm yourself I will stun you." Dumbledore said sounding now quite angry.

Gryllus breathed more heavily. "I'm leaving this place!" He said. "My work's done here. I'm going." He glared at Dumbledore. "If I'm on probation as it is I won't be here for much longer anyway." He scowled and without another word swept from the dungeons.

"I… Sorry Professor Dumbledore." James said fully aware that had it not been for him Dumbledore would not be one potions teacher short.

"It's quite alright." Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm rather glad he's gone actually… I hope you didn't listen to what he said about you parents?"

James said nothing. Dumbledore continued. "They are great people James. Really great people." With that he swept from the dungeons leaving James, Sirius and an empty desk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The Christmas holidays were almost upon them and the twelve magnificent Christmas trees were beginning to appear in the Great Hall. The massive form of Hagrid could be glimpsed through the Characteristically spiky green leaves of the giant fir trees.

"Grew 'em in the grounds me self!" Hagrid beamed as he saw them watching him. "Gotta watch out fer Gytrash's though!" He chuckled as he left the tree in a corner and began to help Flitwick (who was standing on a stepladder) decorate it.

"What's a Gytrash?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's not very nice… Has a problem with werewolves and vampires… Don't like to be disturbed normally but they do like a nice scratchy fir tree…"

Remus went slightly pale. James looked at Sirius to see if he had noticed but Sirius was grinning as Flitwick struggled with a large red bauble.

"Only two more days!" James said happily in the common room.

"You're staying at Hogwarts though." Remus said as he stuffed his history of magic notes into his schoolbag.

"Well done Moony, I've been talking about it all month!" James said grinning. "But I hear Snivelly's staying… Time for some fun I think…"

"Why don't you give 'Snivelly' a break?" Remus asked starring at the flickering orange flames.

"Hey he's not giving us a break!" Sirius said indignantly. "I was walking to Herbology the other day, minding my own business when out of the shadows appeared Snivelly and started hexing me!"

"Oh the injustice of it all!" Remus said though he was smiling. "Ok, just try not to get expelled…"

"I think that's Snape's life ambition!" James said also looking into the flames.

"It's a full moon tomorrow Moony." Sirius joked.

"I know." Remus said and it might have been a trick of the firelight but for a second he looked oddly pale and wrinkled, like he had suddenly aged twenty years… "I'm going home a bit soon by the way. We're… We're going on holiday."

"Cool, where to?" Peter asked excitedly. "We're staying at home. I think my uncle's coming for Christmas though…"

"Er… Wales." Remus said quickly. "Yeah, my brother's got a penfriend in Wales."

Neither James or Sirius said anymore on the matter and next morning they were saying goodbye to Remus and promising him they'd keep him posted. "Thanks." Remus said as he made to leave the common room. "Much appreciated…"

"How d'you think he's getting back?" James asked as they watched him through the window to the common room.

"Dunno." Sirius said. "D'you know who else is staying?"

"Are your cousins staying?" James asked.

"Hope not." Sirius replied laughing. "Unless my lovely aunt Elladora is on another house elf hunt… She's got a new hobby, sticking their heads on the wall…"

The next day as James, Sirius and Peter headed down to the last feast before their classmates' departure; they realised to their horror that Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were in fact staying at Hogwarts. "Rodolphus invited me back to his house in the South but I declined." Bellatrix boasted. "I'd rather stay for the Christmas festivities."

Sirius said nothing but pretended not to have heard her and continued to the great Hall, which blossomed magnificently under all the decorations. "I'll send you an owl!" Peter promised them. "Have a good time without me." James, though determined not to let Sirius know this was very keen to hear whether Lily would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. The last time he had spoken to her had been last week in Charms when he had accidentally set the end of her hair alight.

"I'm visiting my Grandparents." Lily told her friend Maria excitedly. "What about you Anstia?"

James turned back to his friends gloomily and continued to mash up his mashed potatoes. The one good thing about the week had been the absence of potions lessons, Dumbledore was apparently still searching for a new candidate. Snape was looking very angry about Gryllus' departure and so were a few other Slytherins, Narcissa Black included. Dumbledore had not told them the details of Gryllus' dramatic resignation.

"Bye Pettigrew." Sirius and James grinned as Peter waved them goodbye, stumbling over his trunk.

"Bye! See you next term!" He shouted but a stampede of fifth and sixth years blocked him from view.

"So," James said turning to Sirius. "What's first on our list of things to do?"

"Well lets find out who else is here," Sirius said and the pair of them broke into a run. "Hope Pringle's gone home."

"Wouldn't bet on it, it's not like he's got a family." James said grinning. Apollyon Pringle was a much-disliked elderly caretaker (far past his retire-by date, as the students often quoted to one another.)

They had just turned a corner into the corridor with the statue of Albert the Ever-knowing when none other than Severus Snape appeared in their line of vision.

"Snivellus!" James cried in mock surprise. "Long time no see!"

Snape made to walk past them but Sirius stopped him. "What're you doing here Snivelly?"

Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at the pair of them. "I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas." He said through gritted teeth.

"How long's it been since you last washed your hair Snape?" James laughed. "Three months is my bet. Any other takers?"

"Three and a half." Sirius said.

"I'll get Gryll…" Snape trailed of half way through his sentence.

"No Gryllus to save your neck now Snivellus!" Sirius said grinning. "So… Mind if I try out the bat bogey hex on you?"

"You couldn't master that if you tried. Professor Quibly says it's a fourth year and above hex." Snape said calmly.

"He lies." Sirius said nastily.

"I'll get McGonnagal!" Snape said looking slightly panic stricken. "I'll…"

At that moment Andromeda came breezing round the corner. "What's going on?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Snivellus is blocking the corridor." Sirius explained to his cousin, who he had not seen much of so far. Slytherin was going to her head. What had been perfectly friendly human being had been distorted by the evil green.

"What, Severus?" Andromeda asked looking puzzled. "You're Narcissa's friend aren't you?"

"Yes." Snape said still glaring at Sirius and James.

"Oh lay off Sirius, what's he ever done to you!" Andromeda said and continued walking.

"What's he ever done to me!" Sirius said as though this was a ridiculous question.

"Well he doesn't miss an opportunity to hex us," James said thinking.

"And he doesn't wash his hair." Sirius said grinning.

"Ah look, he's gone." James said turning back to where Snape had stood moments before. "Coward."

James and Sirius spent most of the Christmas holidays outside in the grounds enjoying the winter snow. Snape could often be seen deep in conversation with Narcissa or otherwise scribbling in a notebook by the lake.

**Yes I know it finishes in mid air… I'll probably rewrite this when I've finished the story anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, I'm aware this is getting less and less interesting but I have to include it to create a baseline for the more… exciting things to come! Thanks for the reviews! Here are my replies:

**Brennqt14: Thanks so much! And you'll have to keep reading to see… **

**Me: Thanks for letting me know! Yes I will be fixing the spelling mistakes and some of the plot when I'm finished writing **

**HulaHomer: Yes, he will change with time! **

**Druscilla Danuliete****: Thanks…**

"So, are we going to do anything about the forest?" James questioned one evening in the common room. They hadn't said anything more on the subject but felt sure Dumbledore had been referring to this.

"Well, Dumbledore obviously wants us to drive him out doesn't he?" Sirius said slowly. There was no reason to be scared of being overheard since most of the Gryffindors had returned home for Christmas.

"Well, how? What's Dumbledore expecting? Us to fight him?" James said laughing.

"Doubt it," Sirius said suddenly sounding more serious. "But I reckon we should do whatever we have to before the others come back after Christmas."

They had not come up with a plan and Christmas was drawing ever nearer. Fresh crisp snow had fallen, untouched by footsteps until James and Sirius ploughed through it to the forbidden forest. "So, what shall we do?" James asked once they were at the edge of the forest. "Go in?"

"Yeah, why not," Sirius said though slightly nervously. "It's daytime now, won't be so bad…"

So they set off into the forest. Though it was morning, as the trees thickened they were plunged into darkness and cast the lumos spell on their wands to light the way. "Won't be far now," Sirius said as they drew nearer to where they had met Nuptio last time.

"What exactly are we going to do when we meet him?" James asked looking around the forest for signs of movement. "Ask him to leave?"

"Why not?" Sirius said grinning. "No, I thought maybe we could… yeah fight him or something."

"Sirius have you gone mad?" James asked him in awe.

"I don't think so…" Sirius said smiling. "C'mon it won't be hard!"

Their argument was dramatically ceased however by rustling footsteps. Nuptio had arrived, looking very angry. "So… You came back!"

"Yeah… yeah we wanted to ask… If you'd mind… you know, moving from the forest?" James stammered nervously. He knew long before he had finished that it would be no good.

"I think not." Nuptio said icily, in more human tones than they had heard him use before. "My master requests I remain here."

"But… Professor Dumbledore says…" Sirius tried but both of them knew there was nothing they could do to make Nuptio leave in peace.

"Well… Ok then," James said pulling out his wand. "We'll… we'll make you!"

Nuptio scowled at them "Your power is no match for that of my master. I have already fetched him this week… A girl came in seeking the same as you seek. To drive me out of my forest. She very nearly got away… But my master triumphed, almost killed her too but not in time for her to rescue the centaurs…

"What are centaurs?" James asked nervously.

"Creatures of wisdom. The little girl brought them to Dumbledore. They were originally in captivity of my master. Well, are you going to duel or not?"

Nuptio turned and started to walk deeper into the forest. "Where are you going?" James shouted after him.

"To get my master." Nuptio said coldly.

James and Sirius looked at each other fearfully. "Shall we… just leave?" James asked nervously.

"Well, I suppose we've come so far haven't we, can't really turn back. I wonder who came in here earlier in the week…" Sirius said.

"He's been gone a long time." James said after about five or ten minutes.

"He'll be back." Sirius reassured him.

After a few more minutes they were growing slightly impatient. "Shall… shall we go in deeper?" James asked.

Sirius was quiet for a moment then said determinedly, "Yeah, let's go."

They walked for what seemed like hours. There was no sign of anything living at all. The tree trunks were thickening, the ground was boggy and there was a faint humming sound coming from the surrounding trees.

"Shh!" James said after a few more minutes had passed.

"I'm not talking!" Sirius said in outrage.

There were voices coming from round the corner. James and Sirius ducked behind a tree and sat listening. One voice was definitely that of Nuptio and the other was unrecognisable.

"They will not listen master," Nuptio growled.

"They wish to free the centaurs?" The other voice questioned.

"No." Nuptio said. "They wish to drive me out. I believe it is Dumbledore's request."

"Albus Dumbledore…" The human voice said. "Yes, powerful wizard. If he knows of our whereabouts and our plots we shall leave."

"Where shall we go? Who shall we bring?" Nuptio growled in slightly excited tones.

"We shall go to the mountains. Find recruits. I will gain power. I will outshine Albus Dumbledore." The human voice finished triumphantly.

James gaped at Sirius and Sirius stared back. "Let's go, quick!" James said as quietly as he could.

"Did you hear that?" The human voice asked.

They saw Nuptio shake his head.

"We are being overheard." The human said. "Come out! Whoever you are!" He shouted.

James and Sirius stayed completely still. They could hear the human advancing… Like he knew where they were. There was nothing else to do except "Run!" James shouted and the pair of them shot out from behind the tree like rabbits before huntsmen.

The human was running after them, shouting stunning spells. "Almost… there…" Sirius panted. They ran faster. The trees were becoming less thick…

They slowed down. There were no more footsteps to be heard. "Let's get out of here." James said quietly and the walked briskly out of the forest.

"So they're gone. That's what we went in for isn't it?" Sirius said when they returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah… They've gone to the mountains. Recruit people… What does that mean?" James asked looking puzzled.

"Let's ask Moony when he gets back." Sirius said. "He'll probably know."

They were often thinking about their trip into the forest during the next week but it was on Christmas eve that all their thoughts on the matter were wiped away, to be replaced by excitement and joy as they spent Christmas eve exploring the many secret passages of Hogwarts.

They lay awake that night until quite late. They had set off some Filibuster fireworks in the dormitory and were watching their effects sleepily. Who was the human who had spoken to Nuptio… Something about his master… Dumbledore's enemy… Who could it be? They lay in thoughtful silence for a while until finally, they fell asleep.

"Prongs! Wake up!" Sirius shouted throwing a pillow at his friend.

"What?" James asked sleepily, putting on his glasses.

"It's Christmas!" Sirius said excitedly grinning at the mound of presents at the end of his bed.

James scrambled out of bed too and the pair of them began tearing wrapping paper off their presents. Peter and Remus had sent them both parcels of chocolate and sweets with long detailed letters of how their Christmas holidays were going. James received a model broomstick from his Grandparents and several more presents from friends and family, including a box of red envelopes (howlers) from Sirius and then finally they had opened all their presents, except one rather large on to James.

"Who's that from?" Sirius asked eyeing James' final gift. "Go on! Open it!"

"It's from Mum and Dad." James said reading the label. He ripped of the paper and something long and silvery fell out.

"Wow, what's that?" Sirius asked looking at it. "New robes?" He laughed.

"No…" James said his face lighting up. "It's my Dad's invisibility cloak!" He wrapped it round his shoulders and saw his body disappear.

"We're going to have so much fun with that!" Sirius said smiling "Look, there's a letter."

James took the envelope and opened it.

_Dear James,_

_We were very sad to hear you were staying at School for Christmas but we hope you are still having a good time. The present enclosed is your father's invisibility cloak, he doesn't use it much now we have enough money to keep us going up to our retirement. We decided you would make better use of it at Hogwarts. _

_Happy Christmas _

_Mum and Dad _

**Yes, once again I will revise the ending and sorry if you see spelling mistakes… It's not that I don't know how to spell the words it's that my version of ms word seems much more pro mistakes than other versions… Thanks for reading! Review if you like it! (Or if you don't…) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yet again, I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. Please point them out to me! (Sadly I don't have an editor) Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Thanks: **Annmarie Aspasia, The Fifth Marauder, Smile Neumann

**Without your reviews I could never continue the story! Thanks again for reading and sorry I took so long to update**

**Chapter 12**

The four house tables had been submerged into one over the night and James and Sirius were forced for the first time ever, to eat opposite Snape. "I've kind of gone off my food now." Sirius said watching Snape pour himself another glass of pumpkin juice. "Ah well, at least he's dressed for the occasion!" Snape was draped in long, velvet black robes with a very high collar they were surprised wasn't choking him. Upon seeing this, Sirius and James had collapsed into audible laughter; the cloak was no doubt a gift from some withered ancestor or something…

"What did you get as a Christmas gift then?" Snape shot at them as they sat down, still in hysterics.

"I'd love to see his face if I told him," James muttered.

After breakfast they decided to put the invisibility cloak to some use. They spent the morning creeping round after Snape either performing numerous severing charms on the hem of his robes, so they were now somewhere round his knees or enchanting statues of armour to howl with laughter or wolf whistle as Snape passed them. It was quite something to lurk invisible while Snape pulled the heads off a dozen statues, desperately trying to find the source of their outburst.

"Over here Snivelly!" Sirius shouted. Snape turned wildly but seeing nothing raced down the marble staircase and towards the dungeons.

"We could get into the Slytherin common room like this couldn't we," James said thoughtfully.

"Ah, who wants to be in Slytherin company? All we'd find is Lucius Malfoy giving a long lecture of the correct use of a greasing potion then demonstrating on Snivellus I expect." Sirius said casually, pulling himself out from under the cloak.

Little happened over the next few days and before they knew it, the rest of the students had returned. After a long rant from Peter about his Christmas James and Sirius decided to tell them about their trip into the forest. Remus was puzzled upon hearing about the conversation James and Sirius had overheard in the forest but an exasperated Lily Evans who was listening curiously to their conversation told them they should read the newspaper more.

Though Sirius had snorted at the idea of sending away the order form Lily had handed him for daily copies of the 'Daily prophet' James couldn't help thinking that maybe it would be useful to hear what the rest of the world were saying on the subject of 'funny disappearances' that were widely rumoured around the school.

"Have you been to Dumbledore?" Lily asked them sounding slightly concerned.

"What's it to you?" Sirius said rudely.

"Well," Peter said speaking for the first time since Sirius and James had told them their news. "I think you're making a bit much fuss about this, it doesn't really sound that shocking to me…"

"Oh no Peter, not surprising at all! I mean, all that happened was we heard some green monster telling all their plans to a backwards human in the heart of one of the most dangerous forests around here I expect." Sirius said sarcastically. "No, can't think what all the fuss is about…"

"So you're for telling Dumbledore?" James asked him.

"No," Sirius said, "I just don't think this is the sort of thing we should forget. I mean, it's quite important and maybe useful."

"Yeah, like a piece of jigsaw puzzle!" Peter piped up excitedly.

"I wonder how big the puzzle is though." Remus said darkly. He had been staring at the flames in the fire but he looked up now, "it could be any size couldn't it? If there is a puzzle at all… Which I expect there is. We could have one piece out of one thousand we need to find, or we could have one piece from a puzzle of five pieces. What's for sure is though, we will find more."

James thought he was the only one watching Lily but as her emerald eyes looked up at them again she was not gazing at James, but at Remus. Then she smiled and getting to her feet, climbed the girls staircase up to her dormitory.

"Clever words Lupin," James said coldly, looking at Remus. "Very clever. Lily Evans clever in fact."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus looked sharply at James for probably the first time ever.

"Oh nothing," James said, sinking lower into his armchair but next morning Remus' words proved to be strangely accurate.

"Here," Lily handed Remus a copy of the Daily Prophet at Breakfast. "It's mine but I've finished with it."

James leant over to see the newspaper. "What funny disappearances?" He asked frowning.

"You're so behind the times," Remus said. "Didn't you know? Wizards and muggles alike are vanishing everywhere. There was something about Dolohov over Christmas. Still hasn't turned up, though the ministry is still searching for him. They say it's the work of a dark, powerful wizard."

"Yeah, so it says," James said reading the article about a young wizard called Nott who had vanished the previous day. "It says the ministry is not sure whether they are vanishing under their own accord, being controlled by the imperius curse or being forced to leave some other way…"

"Look at this," Remus said, he was reading some five pages into the newspaper and quickly opened the page fully. "Salazar Krimpton has been sent to Azkaban for the use of the imperius on three humans. It says he has refused to answer any questions and denies all blatant evidence against him…"

"How stupid is that?" Sirius said grinning. "First the idiot's thick enough to get himself caught by aurors then he goes and denies everything! Haven't they tried veritaserum?"

"They tried," Remus said reading on. "But Krimpton refuses to let them near him with it. He says he will commit suicide if they do and that will make him completely useless so they're very scared to do anything. He's serious about it too…"

"Not planning on solving the case on your own are you?" Severus Snape had arrived, he too was clutching a copy of the Daily prophet.

Sirius told Snape to 'go away'. Snape remained his ground glaring at them, "I know more than you do." He said.

"Yeah, prove it?" Sirius said still eyeing him with great dislike.

"No." Snape said. "I think I'll let you work it out on your own." He swept out of the main hall, robes billowing behind him.

"Git," Sirius said. "He only came over to gloat. I bet he doesn't know any more than we do anyway."

"I don't know," Remus said thoughtfully. "He gets on rather well with Lucius Malfoy doesn't he?"

"Sort of thing he'd do though isn't it, hang around seventh years…" Sirius said still watching Snape out of site.

"Malfoy will know a lot though won't he? You know the company he keeps," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Let's wait until something else happens before we jump to any conclusions though." James said.

"Like there are any conclusions to jump to…" Sirius said laughing.

"Well, there might be." Remus said. "Let's just wait." So the next week passed just as a normal week. Though Snape had taken to walking with a bit more bounce in his step and had taken to sidling past them in close company of Lucius Malfoy or Rodolphus Lestrange. Also, Sirius' nickname had changed. During a Defence against the dark arts class with Professor Quibly in which he, James, Sirius and Peter had been trying to master patronuses secretly while the rest of the class attempted a simple shield charm Sirius had announced that the paws of his shaggy dog had grown yet larger.

"You wish," Peter said dully. "You're just showing off that you can do it and I can't."

Sirius glared at him. "No, look they're much bigger!" He insisted. "It just keeps vanishing before I can see properly…"

"Whatever Padfoot," James said casually, vanishing his stag as Professor Quibly headed their way.

It seemed the nickname had stuck because Remus and Peter both refereed to him in this way at least once that day.

"How about you Pettigrew?" Sirius said grinning as they headed to Herbology.

"Wha – what's wrong with Peter?" Peter asked nervously.

Remus laughed. "That's not fair!" He said. "How come I'm Moony and he's Peter?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of one," Sirius said as the four of them entered the greenhouse to be greeted by a new selection of fascinating plants. "I hate Herbology," Sirius said grumpily. "When's this ever going to be useful in life?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the slight confusion over chapters like chapter 12 being in fact written as chapter 13 but hopefully this wont be a problem from now onwards. Thanks for the great new reviews! Here are my responses: **

Thanks brennqt14 for yet another review! It feels like I'm writing this for you only sometimes!

Thanks lil-snuffles25 and they will find out in their second year

Thanks always-blond and LittleCrazy1 – yes they are, that's where James inherits his money from

**Thanks again for reading and keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter 14**

Remus went home to visit his mother during the week. This didn't arouse much suspicion though Sirius did ask insensitively why Moony always looked so awful before and after his visit.

"Or before and after the full moon," James said. "Have you noticed he only visits her when there's a full moon?"

"How d'you notice a thing like that!" Peter said in awe.

"Dunno," James said vaguely.

"It's a coincidence Prongs," Sirius said. "D'you want a game of gobstones?"

"Yeah alright," James said and the pair of them began the game while Peter watched.

The weather improved gradually as February gradually merged into March. There was no more important disappearance news, though there was something in the papers about giants being in danger. There was a lot of talk about Hagrid the gamekeeper on the day this paper arrived.

"What d'you mean a half giant!" A third year Ravenclaw laughed as she and her friend descended the stairs to the entrance hall. "I've met someone almost as large as him before! I reckon he just swallowed a bottle of skele-gro when he was young or something."

"Well that's what a couple of Slytherins are saying," the other Ravenclaw said shrugging.

"Do you think it's true?" James asked Sirius as they passed the Ravenclaws.

"Dunno," Sirius said, "I don't suppose so, Dumbledore wouldn't employ a giant would he? I mean, that's like a half breed."

Remus looked at Sirius carefully before saying, "I don't really think that matters. Dumbledore's a trusting man isn't he? Very few headmaster's would let… some people into schools."

"What d'you think about the Dementors?" Peter asked excitedly. "Remus says the ministry is seriously considering using them to guard the Azkaban prison instead of Acromantulas."

"Well I s'pose Dementors are more dangerous aren't they?" James said. He had heard about them from his parents. They were supposed to be tall, black hooded and extremely dangerous creatures. "But it's a bit of a gamble isn't it? Dementors are free creatures. They could chose to turn against us."

"Some are worried Dementors may be involved in the mass disappearances." Remus said. "Along with other powerfully magical creatures, like giants."

"That's why there's all this fuss about Hagrid isn't there?" Peter said.

"Yes," Remus agreed. "But I'm not sure… Dumbledore would never employ him as Gamekeeper if there were any chance he was dangerous. Dumbledore's trusting but he's not stupid. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the gamekeeper."

There was little more talk on the subjects of giants and Dementors, or of funny disappearances. The newspapers were now packed with news about the new minister for magic though there was a short article on auror Alastor Moody, who had discovered three more wizards to be acting under the imperius, so clearing them of all charges. The Easter holidays were approaching rapidly and though the workload was little compared to what the older years were complaining of, it was still far more than they had had before Christmas.

"Yes, the essay on Artemisia Lufkin is in for next Monday please… It is a subject of great importance in your exams, which you are required to pass to be excepted into your second year." Professor Binns said at the end of History of magic.

"Who's Artemisia Lufkin" Peter asked nervously.

Sirius and James groaned. "What do you do all lesson Peter!" Sirius said. "Honestly! It's almost as if you don't pay attention!"

"Yes I do!" Peter said indignantly.

"Bit rich coming from you though," Remus said though he was smiling. "Artemisia Lufkin was the first witch ever to become minister for magic Peter." He said. "In 1800. Then Grogan Stump in 1811 sorted out which creatures were beings and which were beasts. That's useful too."

"Thanks," Peter said scribbling quickly.

Professor Binns was not the only one to increase their workload. The new potions teacher, Professor Blint was giving them several potions to write about each weekend. Though she was much kinder than Gryllus her lessons were no easier.

Peter was having particular difficulty with the potion to cure boils they had been asked to look at in Friday's lesson and continually forgot to save the porcupine quills until the cauldron had been removed from the fire.

"It's a very standard potion you know," Professor Blint said as she helped Peter mop up his potion, which had exploded over the floor.

James, Sirius and Remus however had been doing far better in potions over the last two months. "Oh well done!" Blint said happily as their cauldrons began to emit reddish smoke. "That mean's its finished!"

They were also making huge progress in Transfiguration. Professor McGonnagal had taken to awarding them at least 10 points a week for their perfect transfiguration of a tortoise into a dinner plate. Though Peter's was green and still moved very slowly he managed it with help from the others.

They were not struggling in any of the other subjects and James and Sirius especially felt confident that they didn't need to revise much for their end of year exams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another update chapter, and it's quite long… (Is that good or bad?) Anyway, hope you enjoy it! And thanks so much to brennqt14!** **I wouldn't update without your reviews!!**

**Chapter 15**

Easter past as quickly as the previous few months had done and over Easter there had been no strange news in the newspapers. "Maybe it's finally finished," Peter said thoughtfully at breakfast while Remus scanned the Daily prophet.

"Or maybe whoever's doing it is doing something else." Remus said darkly. "For the time being anyway."

But Remus was becoming less and less interested in the news and was becoming more and more interested in his schoolwork. Sirius was often complaining loudly about this so Remus had taken to bringing his books either into the main hall where friends from different houses would sit chatting, or outside.

"I don't see how it can bother you," Remus said grumpily as Sirius faked a huge coughing fit as Remus fumbled in his bag for his History of magic notes. "Have you even started revising yet?"

"No," Sirius said. "Come on we've got ages! Why don't you come and investigate that statue of the humpbacked witch with Prongs and me?"

"You already know there's a secret passageway there! You just want to stop me working don't you?" Remus said angrily. "Well if you're not coming with me I'll go with Peter."

"He's right really Padfoot," James said. "After all, we need to pass these exams to get into the second year."

"I suppose," Sirius said looking disappointed. "I don't exactly want to have to stay at home for the rest of my school life…"

So the four of them made their way outside to the sunny grounds and spread out their books by the lake. James noticed that Snape was sitting close to them, he too had his nose buried in a book but this was not one of their schoolbooks…

"What's this Snivelly?" Sirius said as he crept over and grabbed the book from Snape.

"It's a book Black." Snape said glaring at the lake.

"It's a book on the Dark arts," Sirius said looking disgusted.

"Now how would this be useful?" James said joining them.

"It's interesting." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, fascinating. Reading about ancient curses. Like you've got the brains to try any of them."

"I'll try them on you if you don't watch out." Snape said angrily. "Now leave me alone."

James and Sirius left him, throwing the book over their shoulder as they went. "Shame it didn't fall in the lake." James said bitterly as they sat back down with Remus and Peter.

Snape was now sitting alone at breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was no longer strutting down the corridors accompanied by a pack of seventh years. His nose was often pressed so close to his book that Sirius often commented openly that he was amazed it was still legible through all the grease. After seven times of hearing this, Snape apparently had had enough. He turned so suddenly it made several people jump and shouted "Flatus canitus!"

At once Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were knocked backwards as though by an invisible force. Snape tucked his wand back inside the pocket of his robes. "Been looking for someone to try that out on." He said quietly and then slipped away down the corridor.

Sirius and James were shaking with fury. Remus was trying to calm Peter down, who had tripped over his robes and had been sent flying into a suit of armour which clashed and banged dangerously. "He is not getting away with this," Sirius said fiercely. "He'll pay…"

"Calm down you two," Remus said turning to them. "It's not a very complex spell he used. And you can hardly say it did you much harm. He's just got too obsessed with the dark arts… He's obviously been reading about blasting curses, though that petty excuse for an attempt shows how little he actually knows."

"Yeah…" James said still glaring after Snape. "What an idiot."

It was the next day when Sirius and James decided that Snape was getting much too well… like them. "Hello there Snivellus." They said in mock politeness as they arrived outside the potions classroom to find Snape already waiting there.

"Leave me alone," Snape said, then his lip curled. "Or, I'll curse you."

"I'd like to see you try," Sirius said though he was fishing around in his bag for his wand.

"How about a duel?" Snape said, lowering his wand.

James looked at Sirius. There was no Remus to decline the offer, no Peter to whimper that they would be killed… There was nothing to stop them from saying 'yes'. They were quiet for a moment.

"Well, I thought you'd be too scared. Or else…" A look of understanding flashed across his oily face. "You see… Gryffindors are a lot like Slytherins." Snape glared at them. "I know what you're planning."

"And what's that?" Sirius said angrily.

"You're going to say you won't come… Then you're going to turn up anyway…" Snape said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"One problem genius," Sirius said looking at Snape with equal dislike. "If we say we won't come, you won't bother turning up anyway, and also how are we supposed to know when or where you will be? You haven't even told us yet!"

"But I will bother turning up," Snape said looking slightly crestfallen though he still had a nasty gleam in his hollow black eyes. "Because your plan is to turn up too…"

"Says who?" James said. "You don't know that, we could just stay in the Gryffindor common room and laugh that you've turned up to duel with nobody. Isn't that more likely?"

Snape did not reply for a moment. "I do know." He said. "I know a lot more than you think I do actually…" His eyes narrowed. Remus, Peter and Professor Blint were coming. "So, will you come? Twelve o clock, third floor corridor, by the trophy room." Snape said quickly.

James and Sirius exchanged looks then not wanting it to look like Snape had won said, "Of course we'll come."

"Let's not say anything to the others though," James whispered as Remus and Peter arrived and Snape sidled into the classroom.

That night in the common room, James and Sirius flicked briskly through a book of useful hexes Remus had given James for a birthday present. "This looks good," James said. "The bat-bogey hex… Looks quite hard though… Maybe we should wait until third year."

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked as he sat down opposite them.

"Er…" James said hastily shutting the book. "Homework."

Remus gave them a slightly disbelieving look but continued scribbling then after a while paused and looked up. "We don't have homework. Our homework was to revise, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said quickly. "That's what we meant by homework."

Remus said nothing and half an hour later he and Peter went up to bed.

"Great," James said happily. "Well, I think we've got enough to send Snivelly to the hospital wing… hopefully for a long time… Let's bring the cloak,"

Sirius nodded then said suddenly, "But how are we going to get it? It's in the dormitory remember?"

James looked thoughtfully at Sirius for a while then said, "Well… I could say… We needed it for… I know! Because we want to keep studying but there's a prefect in the common room and he's objecting to it."

"He's never going to believe that," Sirius said laughing. "But it's worth a try isn't it?"

So James disappeared upstairs and seconds later had return with the invisibility cloak tucked safely under his arm. "He didn't even ask!" James said grinning from ear to ear.

"Shall we go?" Sirius asked at ten to midnight. They were the only ones left in the common room, apart from a few sleepy looking fifth and seventh years with revision notes open in front of them.

"Yeah," James said. "Let's go." So the pair of them threw the cloak over themselves and crept out of the common room unnoticed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter. It's quite long and important to the basic story line. Thanks again brennqt14 and thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 16**

They crept along the corridor concealed under the invisibility cloak but when they reached the trophy room Snape was not there. The corridor was empty, and to Snape it would probably appear so too since the pair of them were still invisible.

"D'you think he's going to come?" James asked after about five minutes.

"Dunno," Sirius said. "Let's wait another ten minutes. I s'pose it would be quite good if he didn't actually show up. That way we could…"

But just then there was a sound of footsteps, getting gradually louder. Moments later, Snape appeared, looking around nervously for them.

"Ready?" James asked quietly.

"I think so." Sirius said and the pair of them leapt into the trophy room, flung off the invisibility cloak and reappeared visible to Snape.

"Good evening Snivelly," Sirius said grinning.

"It's morning," Snape said through gritted teeth though his lip was curling.

Sirius opened his mouth but before he could say another word Snape had withdrawn his wand and shouted perhaps one of his favourite spells, "diffindo!"

James dodged to one side so the jet of light from Snape's wand missed him by inches. "Hey! We haven't started yet!" He said angrily.

"Reducto!" Snape shouted but apparently the reductor curse was not one of his specialities since nothing happened.

Sirius snorted. "Well Snivelly, doesn't look as though all that time spent memorising curses has paid off has it?"

"Relashio!" James shouted laughing. Snape jumped backwards and ducked but James' wand merely emitted a jet of fiery sparks.

Snape recovered fairly quickly. "D-didn't work!" He laughed though he was looking slightly nervous.

"Yes it did, that's what's supposed to happen," James said rolling his eyes.

Snape's eyes were darting from James to Sirius like a trapped rabbit. "Ready to duel Snivelly?" James asked grinning nastily.

Snape straightened up and pulling at his wand lunged at them so suddenly Sirius only just had time to shout, "Impedimenta!" Snape was knocked backwards. His wand flew from his hand and he retrieved it looking livid.

"You'll pay for that…" Snape said panting.

"Furnunculus!" James shouted. It was one they had been practising in the common room and though complicated worked magnificently. Snape erupted in boils at once and glared at the pair of them before darting to the wall as Sirius shot another spell at him.

"D – diffindo!" Snape tried again and the spell hit Sirius. This was apparently one of Snape's specialities since Sirius was at once covered in blood which was rapidly spurting ever faster.

Sirius didn't seem to care though, "here's something to cheer you up… Serpensortia!" A vast green serpent erupted from Sirius' want tip and began slithering dangerously at Snape.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta!" Snape shouted at it but no luck. The snake slithered faster and faster… It was gaining speed.

"Sirius you moron!" James hissed. "What are we going to do if it eats him?"

"Who cares," Sirius said though he was looking slightly anxious. Their eyes were following the thick-skinned snake as it made its way closer to Snape.

Snape had turned and began running. "Oh dear…" James said as Snape raced round the corner out of sight. The snake turner to face them. It hissed, showing massive white fangs… Poisonous fangs.

"What do we do now?" James asked frantically.

"I didn't think about that…" Sirius said nervously.

"Well think now!" James shouted. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Nothing happened. The snake was if anything coming at them even faster.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius tried. "Stupefy!"

"It's too thick," James said. "Wait until it opens its mouth…"

"If that happens…" Sirius said. They were moving back slowly as not to provoke it into going even faster.

"Let's try together…" James said desperately. "There's got to be something."

They were almost at the end of the charms corridor. The charms classroom door was locked. They had reached a dead end and the snake was still following them. "HELP!" James shouted. There was nothing else to do… It was this or nothing. "HELP US!"

They were really panicking now… The long green snake really would kill them… It opened its mouth and showed its long fangs again but neither Sirius or James attempted to stun it again…

"HOLD ON YOU TWO!" Came a familiar voice from the end of the corridor. Remus and Peter were running at them.

"Over here peabrain! Come on!" Remus was panting desperately. Neither James nor Sirius had ever seen Remus show so much bravery. He was now even closer to the snake than the snake was to Sirius and James. "Peter!" He shouted. "Get McGonnagal! I can't do this alone!" Remus pulled out his wand, stepped backwards and shouted a series of stunning spells James and Sirius had tried.

The snake stopped and turned to Remus. It stretched up and hissed, but Remus was showing no signs of fear. "Come on! Come over here!" He was shouting desperately. "Stupefy!" The snake had turned and began moving towards him, though slowly it was still enough for the colour to completely vanish from his face. But still he didn't move.

"Lupin! Run for it you idiot!" Sirius shouted as Remus remained firmly on the ground.

The noise apparently brought him to his senses. Moving backwards though still staring at the snake he successfully drove it towards the end of the charms corridor. "Nice one Moony!" James and Sirius cheered. "You're a life saver!"

Seconds later Peter came racing round the corner looking completely out of breath, followed by Professor McGonnagal in a tartan dressing gown who waved her wand and in an instant the snake had gone.

All four of them were still looking pale as their eyes darted round to see where the snake had gone.

It was McGonnagal who spoke first. "Well…" She said looking slightly anxious. "Would anyone care to tell me what's been going on?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. There didn't seem like anything they could do to get out of the situation. So slowly they told McGonnagal the whole story of how they had been duelling with Snape and it had got out of their control. Though McGonnagal still seemed more worried than angry her lips thinned as she surveyed them.

"And how is it Mr Lupin and Pettigrew came to be involved?" She asked.

Remus looked at Peter who was still looking for signs of the snake. "Well obviously I knew what was going on," Remus said. "So… We went to make sure James and Sirius were ok."

It was almost as though McGonnagal had just smiled, her lips certainly moved… "Well that is very thoughtful of you Mr Lupin and Pettigrew, though maybe a slightly foolish thing to do… As for you too," She glanced at Sirius and James. "I am going to have to take 50 points from Gryffindor each…"

"What?!" James spluttered. "But Snivellus started it!"

Professor McGonnagal frowned at him. "I will be speaking to Mr Snape as well, Potter. Now I suggest you get back to bed." With that she turned and strode back down the corridor.

"Well… thanks Moony." James and Sirius said smiling as they watched her out of sight.

Remus smiled back. "Just tell me next time you agree to a duel with Snivellus." He said and the four of them returned to the dormitory, invisibility cloak tucked under James' arm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another very important chapter, hope you enjoy it **

**Chapter 17**

The next quidditch match, Ravenclaw verses Slytherin was to happen over the weekend. After the disappearance of Dolohov last quidditch match the security was high and it seemed as though everyone was expecting something to happen…

"It'd be stupid to act now everyone's expecting it though," Sirius said as they found seats in the stands behind a gaggle of Ravenclaw supporters.

"Not necessarily…" Remus said thoughtfully. "If they want to create fear by this it's perfect."

Madam Opkins blew her whistle and the players soared into the air. "Wish you didn't have to be in second year to be on the team," James said jealously as Janet Eckles took possession of the quaffle and passed in on to Fred Lemerk.

Isaac Hubbert of Slytherin had just sent a bludger at Fred, narrowly missing him. Fred quickly passed the quaffle back to Janet who aimed at Slytherin sixth year Keeper Alan Nott's left goal post. Alan caught the quaffle easily and the match continued in a similar fashion until the score was thirty ten to Slytherin.

Eckles was back in possession of the quaffle, she was streaking over to the goal post, narrowly missing a bludger she chose to pass the red ball to fellow chaser Zoë Shakklebolt who caught it and threw it straight through the Slytherins' middle hoop. There was one problem though… Alan Nott wasn't there to stop it. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. A broomstick was hovering in mid air by the right goal post as though suspended there. Madam Opkins blew her whistle. What everyone feared had indeed happened and panic rose at once amongst the stands.

"Could everyone please go straight to your house common rooms." Professor McGonnagal's magnified voice bellowed. "Do not wander alone, go straight inside and remain in your common rooms for the time being."

"Let's go." Remus said but none of the students seemed too inclined to leave. Most of them were looking around frantically for Nott, some looking nervous, others excited and the close friends of Slytherin Alan Nott were close to hysterical.

"House common rooms. Now." Professor McGonnagal said again.

There was a great deal of noise as the students stood up and headed towards the castle. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter deliberately took a path close near where Dumbledore and McGonnagal were examining the broomstick.

"I don't understand what could have made it float there…" McGonnagal said quietly.

"Minerva, that is little concern of mine. We need to find this boy. That's two of our students so far… The ministry is already questioning me about it."

"You don't think a hurling hex was placed upon the broom do you?" McGonnagal said suddenly.

"We shall find out before long Minerva. But after we have registered the students I must write to the ministry. No doubt they will see the need to investigate matters."

Professor McGonnagal said nothing for a while then took out her purple microphone again. "Sturgis Podmore don't think I can't see you and Mr Judson hiding in the stands. Gryffindor common room, now. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, go!"

The atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room had never been so tense. Some people were voicing feelings of sympathy for Nott while others were quoting 'at least it's a Slytherin.' After about ten minutes Professor McGonnagal arrived, looking slightly out of breath.

"There is no need for you to fear." She announced. "The ministry has arrived and the school is being thoroughly examined. I am here merely to warn you against the dangers you will be bound to face in the current danger of the wizarding world. Be prepared, be armed and be ready to fight when you need to. This… this is Gryffindor's greatest trait, bravery." She glanced around at them. "It is also my regret to inform you that all further quidditch matches this year are to be cancelled until its possible return in September. That is all." With that she swept from the common room leaving a rather confused crowd of Gryffindors.

Gradually one by one, the Gryffindors went up to bed leaving only a few in the common room by around midnight; James, Sirius, Peter and Remus amongst them. They had been talking about the events of the day. They were sitting sprawled in armchairs by the fire at ease until very suddenly there was a scream. Then more screams coming from the grounds. They hurried over to the window where there were already several other students peering out in awe.

"What's going on?" James asked a seventh year prefect.

"I have no idea," the prefect said slightly nervously thrusting open the window. Down on the grounds were people, teachers, waving their arms frantically, ministry members trying to restore calm and students, either hiding behind bushes or standing by the doors leading into the entrance hall, staring transfixed at the sky.

There was a powerful green light seeping across the sea of green beneath the window. The light was coming from the sky… Looking up in horror they saw a vast green skull, serpent creeping out of its mouth. It loomed high above them. There were several ministry members shouting spells at it and nothing happened until Dumbledore send a vast red jet of light into the air and the giant skull shattered into millions of tiny green pieces, which dissolved into the night sky like fireworks. Dumbledore's wand fell to the ground. He didn't pick it up, he remained standing, staring up at where the skull had been. His face was sunken and he was looking around despairingly "It's over." They heard him telling the closest ministry member. "Alan Nott has been killed."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for the reviews, here's yet another chapter! Please let me know if there are spelling mistakes I didn't see or if something doesn't make sense so I can rewrite it. Thanks again for reading**

**Chapter 18**

There was a whole page on the disappearance of Alan Nott in the daily prophet next morning and still he had not been found. None of the Gryffindors had slept much the previous night; the shouts from the grounds had undoubtedly awoken the students already asleep. Though the witnesses of the green skull insisted they had heard Dumbledore pronounce Nott dead, the newspapers over the next few days all bore the headlines 'Alan Nott still missing'

Dumbledore had made a short speech similar to one he had made after the disappearance of Dolohov about how Nott showed many of the great characteristics of a Slytherin. Sirius had had a pretend coughing fit at these words and choked, "what is that some kind of compliment?"

Remus had given Sirius a very unpleasant look at this, he was staring straight at Dumbledore as he spoke, listening intently as Dumbledore continued to speak of how at times like this all houses in the school must unite as one.

"Yeah, unite with Snivelly…" James laughed.

Snape had been skulking around the school even more so than he usually did the following week, Sirius often pointed out this had started after their duel but James couldn't help thinking that maybe it had something to do with Alan Nott.

The four of them discussed Nott's strange disappearance that night in the common room as they revised for Transfiguration (their end of year exams began the following week).

"It would be a green serpent in the sky though wouldn't it?" Sirius said. "It's got something to do with Slytherins…"

"Well it was a Slytherin who was taken wasn't it?" Remus pointed out.

"It was a Hufflepuff last time," Sirius argued.

"Well Hufflepuffs are known for their… stupidity aren't they?" James said. "And there wasn't a skull after Dolohov vanished. Maybe that means Dolohov is still alive and being used for something."

"Yeah and maybe Nott refused." Sirius said.

"I'm not sure," Remus said. "I can't think who is doing it though… or more importantly, how?"

They went to bed fairly early that night after more revision from Remus and chatting from the other three. Though there were only a few days now before the exams, few students in the common room apart from the fifth and seventh years were seen to be doing a lot of revision. Most had taken to sitting, heads together, discussing the strange goings on at Hogwarts and few even voiced the opinion that the exams might be cancelled if there was another disappearance in the near future.

"Going to risk it Moony?" Sirius asked Remus after he had overhead some wishful fourth years speaking about this.

"What do you think?" Remus said rolling his eyes. "I doubt there will be another attack so soon after the last one, especially now Dumbledore's planted all sorts of extra security measures around the castle. And even if there is the exams are unlikely to be cancelled because the school will probably only remain open so we can do our exams and…"

"Ok, ok we get it." Sirius said. "What about you two?"

"I'll take the gamble." Peter said. "I'm never going to learn all this by Monday!"

But over the weekend it seemed that no one really believed the exams would be called off and nearly all the Gryffindors were revising either in the common room or out on the grounds on Saturday and Sunday. "We could take our stuff outside?" Sirius suggested every few minutes.

"I've told you Padfoot, I can't concentrate outside." Remus said vaguely, scanning another book.

"Why not?"

Remus didn't answer. James was skim reading a book and Peter was staring out of the window.

"Snivellus is outside." Sirius said bitterly.

"That's exactly why I don't want to be there." Remus said putting down his book and looking up. "You two always start fights with him and then we either end up running back into the castle or hiding under James' invisibility cloak. It's the same old story. You aggravate Snape, Snape calls a teacher and we don't get any work done."

"What's so great about work anyway?" Sirius asked grumpily but sunk down into his armchair and took out a book as well.

The weekend gradually drew to a close and on Sunday evening the common room had never been so crowded. Some even said it was worth taking their books up to the dormitory where at least they would have more space since the latecomers were forced to spread their books out on the floor as all the armchairs were occupied.

"I'm glad I don't do arithmancy," Peter said glancing at a fifth year's revision notes. "Defence against the dark arts is hard enough…"

"Yeah, you're rubbish at that Pettigrew." Sirius said grinning.

"Have you worked out how to do a patronus yet?" James asked.

"No." Peter said gloomily.

"Have a go now," Sirius said.

"It's too crowded." Peter mumbled, looking around the common room.

"Nah it's not. Go for it!"

So Peter pulled out his wand and looked nervously at Sirius for instructions.

"Think of something happy," James said.

"Like what?" Peter asked, eyes darting round the common room as though hoping to find inspiration in the armchairs or the fire.

"I dunno, think." Sirius said.

"Ok… I'm thinking of my ninth birthday party." Peter told them.

"Remember, expecto patronum." James said grinning.

Peter raised his wand and eyes screwed up in concentration shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Something small and white shot from his wand making the students on the floor scream and get to their feet. It was very small… with a long writhing tail. It was…

"It's a rat!" Sirius shouted in delight. "I knew it! I knew yours would be a rat!"

"It's not a rat…" Peter said in dismay. "Is it?"

"I'm afraid so!" Sirius said happily. "You get a rat and I get a dog… Fair isn't it?"

The small patronus reached the end of the common room before vanishing. The students returned to the floor, many of them shooting suspicious glances at Peter while James and Sirius were still doubled up with laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

On Monday morning their exam timetables were issued to them at breakfast, along with new anti-cheating quills they were to use in their afternoon exams. After lunch, they made their way to the charms classroom, Remus almost shaking with nerves.

Professor Flitwick was prepared with a box of feathers they were to levitate, then a box of pineapples they were told to make dance across the desks. "It's a common examination question," Professor Flitwick said as he handed out the pineapples. "No talking now please."

The exam didn't go too badly in their opinion. Peter did manage to send his quill rather than the pineapple hopping but at least the spell had worked. Sirius almost poked Remus' eye out with the feather he was levitating and James lost control slightly of his wand so that his pineapple performed some sort of back flip but he was sure he wouldn't have marks taken off for that.

Their second afternoon exam with professor Quibly was also fairly simple. It was in the classroom, but the classroom had been transformed into a maze. They were told to wait at the entrance until called and get past the obstacles to the other side. The obstacles included a locked door, a goblin stunned on the ground clutching a potion (the goblin needed to be revived in order to continue), a wall of small flames and then some creature they had never seen before, right at the end of the maze. They were undoubtedly expected to remove it and it was a perfect opportunity to get some practise for when they were verses Snape rather than the hairy brown thing.

"But what's the difference?" Sirius joked at dinner that evening.

James grinned but at the look on Remus' face decided to try and prevent the conversation yet again developing into another 'Snape rant' as Remus called them. "So how did you find Herbology Moony?" James asked him as they got to their feet and left the great hall.

Remus frowned. "Well… I wasn't sure whether I picked the right fertiliser to feed the Fruticosus plant but I think I at least managed to distinguish it from its very similar brother species," he said as they arrived in the entrance hall.

"Ok, ok whatever." Sirius said looking bored. "Who cares about gardening?"

"You will when we get to fifth year and have to take it for our OWLs." Remus said darkly. "If you're not fussed about failing that's fine by me, it's your future you know."

Sirius laughed. "Alright calm down… Like I'm going to consider a career in weeding anyway."

"There's a lot more to Herbology than 'weeding' as you would understand if you managed to stay awake during the lesson on the uses of magical plant secretions." Remus pointed out as though he was taking personal offence at Sirius' rant on Herbology. "Are you going to make good use of the evening or not?" He snapped, quite unlike his usual self. His pale eyes turned to Sirius and James who looked at each other.

"Course we're going to make good use of the evening." James assured him.

"Dare I ask what…" Remus muttered to himself.

"Let's go find Snivelly!" Sirius said at once.

"How did I know that was coming?" Remus almost shouted. "It's always you two verses Severus! How fair is that?" His usually pale face was reddening as he shouted. James and Sirius realised with a shock that this must be one of the first times Remus had ever called 'Snivellus' Severus. "Why can't you just leave him? He'll leave you alone if you leave him! This has been going on far too long you two, I've put up with it, I haven't minded, I've even joined in but now I'm not going to let you."

Remus stood his ground, glaring at them. "We all thought it was funny at first." He said. "Enough is enough though." His cheeks were losing their colour again. "Just… Leave him be, ok?" With that he turned and before they could call him back, had scurried up to the common room.

"Severus indeed…" Sirius said half-joking, not sure whether to take him seriously or not.

"He's got a point Padfoot," James said. "How about we go keep the old moon happy and revise with him. Only for one night," he added as Sirius scowled.

"Alright then," Sirius said as if the decision was causing him great pain. "Let's go."

It was just as well they had spent a full three hours revising the previous night, as the Transfiguration exam on Tuesday afternoon was the hardest yet. Their other exams like astronomy went fairly well in their opinion but in transfiguration they were required to transfigure a wide range of objects including wiggentree bark and white mice, which caused a great deal of fuss amongst Lily Evans and her friends. Remus seemed quite satisfied with his white almost perfectly square cushion while Peter was having difficulties and his own cushion emitted loud squeaks and tended to race around the desk if he took his hands off it.

James and Sirius were the first to cheer as the exam ended and Professor McGonnagal had finished collecting in the exam papers. James noticed Lily frantically conferring with Alice over the softness of their cushions. He caught her eye and grinned but she seemed to be too intent on finishing her exam rant that she didn't see him. When he, Sirius and Peter entered the Gryffindor common room that evening for a party however, Remus and Lily were sitting together in a corner, deep in conversation.

"Well what do we have here?" James asked marching over, trying to keep his voice free of jealousy.

"Oh… I… We were just talking about…" Lily said looking at Remus anxiously. "Nothing." She finished trying to avoid Remus' eyes.

"Thanks Lily," Remus said. "Lovely to talk to you." He smiled at her. Not the sort of smile he gave when Gryffindor won a quidditch match or when he got full marks on his homework but this was a proper smile that made James want to throw up.

"Right, well sorry if I was interrupting anything." He said icily. "I'll leave you two in peace shall I?" He glared at Remus whose cheeks were flushing red.

"James, don't…" He began.

Lily got to her feet. "I… I'll see you soon." She said slipping off upstairs.

Remus and James were left alone in the corner of the common room, watching as a group of sixth years hauled in baskets of food and as a couple of seventh years set off some filibuster fireworks.

"So it's you and Evans is it now?" James asked trying in vain to sound casual.

"No," Remus said, staring out of the window. "If you really must know… She was talking to me about something. Something she's found out."

"What?" James asked curiously.

Remus mumbled something about not taking seriously and changed the subject quickly. "Anyway, it's not as if she's your girlfriend James. There's no crime in me talking to her. The way you were going on about it! Well if you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed."

"Aren't you going to stay for the fun?" James asked.

Remus didn't reply, he looked suddenly very pale and the scratches on his face were as clear as ever. He opened his mouth in horror and raced upstairs, James staring after him. However he didn't really feel in the mood for the end of exams party either and as he sat with Peter and Sirius, drinking butterbeer and snacking on chocolate he realised that there was certainly a lot more to Remus than he had originally thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Remus was not in the dormitory when they arrived there, but neither James, Sirius nor Peter had seen him slip out of the common room. Next morning he was not at breakfast either. It seemed that Lily had noticed this as she anxiously asked them if they had seen him. When they told her they had not she walked off looking worried. James and Sirius were quite surprised to find they had done exceptionally well with their exams, even History of magic. Though Peter wasn't getting as high marks, he was still quite pleased he hadn't done too badly.

"Well done," Professor McGonnagal said as she handed James his exam paper back. An alien smile crept across her face as James realised with a pang he had received full marks. Trying to hide both his exam paper and his happiness he grinned back at McGonnagal who was now explaining to Peter how he could have achieved a higher score for question five.

Now that the exams were over, the first years were focusing their attention on other matters such as Quidditch matches, Gryffindor had only just been beaten by Ravenclaw in the final match but at least the Quidditch cup hadn't gone to Slytherin. The weather was rapidly improving and pools of sunlight fell on the grounds, sparkling the lake and brightening the grounds along with the general atmosphere. With nothing to worry about, the students were often found sunbathing on the grass, swimming in the lake, tempting out the giant squid with the remains of the morning's breakfast or in several of the Slytherins' case, remaining inside, taking advantage of the peaceful castle.

"So lets get our plans for the summer sorted," James said brightly. "You busy Moony?"

Remus had returned a week after his disappearance. None of them had questioned his absence since he obviously didn't want to talk about it. His face cracked into the first smile they had seen since he returned. "Hardly at all, we're going to Cornwall for a week but it would be great to meet up." He said sounding positively delighted.

"How about you Wormtail?" James asked. Wormtail was a recently founded nickname for Peter, based on his patronus.

"I'm free all summer." He said happily.

"Yeah yeah, that's right." Sirius said grumpily. "Leave the old Snuffs out of it. I'll just stay at home wallowing in self pity"

"I was going to ask you too," James said laughing at Sirius' expression.

"Don't," Sirius mumbled looking yet more miserable. "I won't be allowed."

"What?" James laughed. "Since when have you cared about 'not being allowed'?"

"Leave it Prongs," Sirius said firmly, trying to smile. "I'll be fine at Grim-mould place with my lovely family. Honestly."

James didn't look convinced. "Well… I'll write to you ok? Maybe we could arrange something by owls."

"You can try," Sirius said smiling as though he knew this wouldn't work.

James decided to discontinue the conversation since it seemed to be causing Sirius great pain. "Won't it be great in second year when we can play quidditch Padfoot?" He commented.

"Me? Play quidditch? You've got to be joking!" Sirius laughed.

"Why not? You're pretty good." James said smiling as Sirius flung himself back on the grass.

"I'd love to be able to play quidditch," Peter said wistfully.

James had to try and conceal his amusement as images of Peter on a broomstick popped up in his head. Sirius was having more difficulty. He was collapsed in silent laughter on the grass as Peter looked thoughtful.

As the final week arrived, they spent most of their free time playing gobstones or exploding snap and when they got bored would sneak round after Snape trying to find out his holiday plans. Remus had decided not to come with them so James and Sirius, followed by Peter hid behind stone statues as Snape announced that Narcissa Black had invited him to her place of residence. "Oh great! Wonderful! Yippee!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Let's just hope we're not visiting our cousins this summer…"

There was nothing at all for them to worry about. The newspapers bore no glaring headlines, there was no point in teachers dishing out detentions this late in the term and the 'funny disappearances' at last seemed to have stopped, although the missing students didn't return. Sirius however, did not appear to be sharing this mood with them. He would sit sulkily in the common room listening jealously to Peter and Remus' excited conversations about meeting in Diagon alley.

"Sure you won't be able to come?" James asked again.

"Dead sure," Sirius said miserably. "Very dead alright. If I don't return, avenge my death ok?"

James laughed, not sure whether Sirius was being serious or not. "They can't be all that bad can they?"

"Yes they can," Sirius said. "They're going to kill me when Narcissa or Bellatrix tell them about this year."

James looked sadly at his friend. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Look what my Dad sent me." He fumbled in his bag and pulled out what looked like two glass mirrors. "You keep this," he said, "and if you really need me, just say my name and I'll send my Dad to 12 Grimmauld place."

"Great," Sirius said grinning.

They were the only ones left in the common room now so not wanting to miss out, dashed down the stone staircase to the Great Hall which had been decorated in blue and black to announce Ravenclaw's winning of the house cup. Gryffindor would perhaps have had a better chance if Sirius and James hadn't set that dungbomb off outside the Slytherin common room the previous week.

The house points were announced, in reverse order: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. There was a great cheer from the mass of blue at this, then Dumbledore got to his feet and everyone fell silent.

"Yet another year gone," Dumbledore began as the students were all seated. "A lot has happened I'm sure you are aware of. However in these tough times we are to stand together as one school, one body. Each house is to unite though each has different outstanding qualities. Though let us not dwell on the past, but think on the future. I wish you all a very happy Summer Holidays and hopefully you shall return well rested and prepared for another school year."

The feast was magnificent though there was a gloomy air to it. Several students were voicing the desire to remain at Hogwarts whilst others were excitedly chattering about how good it would be to see their families again. When all the plates were cleared, they ascended the staircases to their dormitories and slept so solidly that it was Remus the next morning who awoke them with a book he had taken from the library that screamed as it was opened. The Gryffindors packed all their belongings and as they crossed the sunlit grounds shouted back at the castle. "Adios old friend!" Sirius and James called. "Farewell! Don't let that accursed caretaker block up the secret passageway on the fifth floor!" They hadn't realised the gamekeeper Hagrid was listening to them and chuckling, but as they turned guiltily to him he winked at them.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment to themselves. They talked about just about all that had happened that year, about all the strange disappearances, about the secret passageways and also about how different second year would probably be. Snape passed them several times; they were delighted to discover he had not been able to find a compartment. Waving and catcalling every time he passed them, they had a very enjoyable journey back to Kings cross. As the scarlet steam engine began to slow down they started to crane their necks in hope to see their families again.

James turned to Sirius as the train finally halted. "Good luck with them," he said grinning. "I'll pretend I don't know you if it'll help. Remember what to do if you need me though."

"See you in September," Sirius said sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

They said goodbye to Peter, Remus and a few of the first year girls before filtering out onto the crowded platform and losing sight of each other.


End file.
